my destiny
by DinahSaurus47
Summary: kita memang ditakdirkan, i know it from the day that we met. genggam tanganku,kita tembus penghalang nuju takdir kita bersama. /minna-chan.. typo allert! CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**My Destiny**

 **i do not own the naruto characters**

 **it's belongs to : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

 **No copyright Allowed**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Perjodohan itu..**

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya. Ini hari yang panjang,kau tau? Sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir,banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikannya. Dia betul-betul harus bekerja keras untuk itu. "Sakura,bisa aku masuk?" Sakura menjawab 'iya' dengan sedikit heran,biasanya Karin-nii langsung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa permisi,ini pasti sesuatu yang penting. "nanti sore kita ada acara penting,kaa-san dan tou-san ingin kau berpakaian serapih mungkin dan berdandan seanggun mungkin." Sakura segera mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir tempat tidur, "dan bisa aku tau acara apa itu?" tanyanya. Karin menggeleng pelan, "R-A-H-A-S-I-A." ujarnya dengan penekanan disetiap huruf, "terserah,apa Sasori-nii dan Gaara-nii juga ikut?" tanya Sakura pada kakak kacamatanya itu. "yah..kurasa tidak,pokoknya kau harus bersiap. Ayame akan datang nanti untuk membantu." Kata Karin enteng, "kalau begitu aku pergi,jaa.." Karin baru saja ingin menutup kamar adiknya,namun tiba-tiba Sakura melangkah menuju pintu. "Karin-nii,jika ini tentang perjodohan. Aku menolak." Ujarnya tegas, matanya berkilat marah dan kecewa. "Saku.. urgh! Berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil,kau tidak bisa menentukan masa depanmu disini. Biarkan tou-san dan kaa-san yang bekerja!" Karin membentak adik bungsunya,kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya,beginilah hidup mereka semua sebagai anak pemilik perusahaan. Perjodohan sepihak? _Gosh_ ,itu sudah sangat biasa. "Karin-nii.. aku sudah 22 tahun,kurasa aku sudah bisa menentukan jalan hidupku. Kenapa kalian tetap ikut campur?" Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon,dia ingin Karin menolongnya. Dan Karin tau itu,hanya saja… dia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. "jangan bersikap _childlish_." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Karin,dia langsung menutup kamar Sakura,dan kembali ke ruangannya.

"semua sama saja.." isak Sakura pelan. "Karin-nii,Sasori-nii.. bahkan Gaara-nii juga setuju dengan perjodohan sialan ini! Aku benci mereka semua." Sakura memeluk lututnya,melampiaskan semua emosinya dari pelukan. dia benci dengan perjodohan! Harus dijodohkan tanpa dasar cinta,dan parahnya pada orang asing yang dia tidak pernah temui! Dan mereka berharap,bahwa dia akan bahagia?. Siapa sih yang menciptakan perjodohan? Sakura ingin sekali mencekik penemunya.

 _TOK TOK_

"Sakura-sama,boleh saya masuk?" Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya,dia menghapus jejak air matanya dan membukakan pintu. "Sa..Sakura-sama.." Ayame langsung menghampiri tuan putrinya itu. Dengan rambut acak-acakan,mata yang sedikit bengkak dan kamarnya yang berantakan, pasti ada masalah. "ada apa Sakura-sama?" tanyanya khawatir, "Ayamee.. apa aku memang harus dijodohkan?" tanya Sakura lesu. Ayame mulai mengerti masalah yang dihadapi Sakura,gadis berambut coklat itu mengelus punggung tuannya. "sepertinya harus Sakura-sama. Kata mereka beginilah hidup sebagai anak pengusaha besar,saling dijodohkan demi memperluas jaringan." Sakura mendengus kesal, "itu tidak membantu Ayame!", "ne.. Sakura-sama,sebaiknya kita bersiap. Tunanganmu akan tiba sebentar lagi." Kata Ayame pelan,dia meraih Yukata merah muda milik Sakura dan menunggu tuannya agar beranjak dari kasur. "baiklah,terserah kalian saja." Sakura akhirnya mengalah,dia meraih handuk dan berjalan lungai ke kamar mandi. _This world isn't fair!_

"Sakura,kau tampak menakjubkan." Pekik karin dan Sasori nyaris bersamaan, kembaran itu langsung menatap satu sama lain sengit. "apa liat-liat,dasar alis botak!" bentak Karin kesal, "aku hanya melihat,betapa jeleknya kau. Mata empat!" ejek Sasori dengan cengiran menyebalkannya. "ehh..sudahlah,.." Shion (tunangan Sasori) melerai pertengkaran duo merah itu,sebelum akhirnya merusak persiapan. Biasanya Sakura akan tertawa saat Sasori dan Karin bertengkar dan saling melempar ejekan,tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Dia hanya menatap pantulannya di cermin,dengan balutan yukata merah muda bercorak bunga sakura,dengan lesu dan murung. "heh..jangan murung,kau bisa merusak make up mu." Sindir Karin, "itu akan lebih baik." Ujar Sakura datar. Karin dan Sasori hanya menghela nafas,mereka mengerti bagaimana keadaan Sakura sekarang. Karena mereka juga pernah mengalaminya.

"Sakura,kau tampak mempesona." Haruno Mebuki mengelus putri bungsunya dengan penuh kasih. "kaa-san…" kata Sakura lirih,dia terus menunduk berusaha mengendalikan emosinya agar tidak menangis. "ada masalah apa Sakura?" Mebuki mengangkat wajah putrinya,dia bisa melihat jelas mata yang berair dan wajah merah padam itu. "aku tidak ingin… tidak ingin dijodohkan!" pekik Sakura pelan, "Sakura…" Mebuki mendesah pelan,dia sudah menyangka bahwa Sakura akan mengajukan penolakan dan protes. "setidaknya lihat dulu calonmu,oke." Ujar Mebuki,memberi semangat pada putri bungsunya itu. Sakura pun mengangguk lemah,sepertinya dia tidak punya banyak pilihan.

"selamat datang,teman lama!" Kizashi menyambut seorang pemuda berumur 54 tahun itu dengan pelukan hangat. "ah..Kizashi,kau terlihat semakin muda saja." Gurau Asuma pada sahabatnya itu, "ah..apa dia Utakata,putramu?" Kizashi beralih pada anak seorang pemuda berambut coklat,yam tersenyum sopan padanya, "wah wah.. kau tampan sekali. Sepertinya cocok untuk Sakura ku." Ujar Kizashi semangat. Utakata hanya membungkuk sopan,tanpa berkata apapun. "dan Kizashi,dimana putrimu?" Asume mengedarkan pandangan ke dalam rumah Kizashi, "ah..sebaiknya kita masuk dulu,maaf untuk kelancanganku." Kizashi memberi jalan masuk pada tamunya lalu mempersilahkan mereka duduk. "Sakuraa.. tamu kita sudah datang!" seru Kizashi. Sakura sedang bersembunyi di dapur sekarang,dia mengigit bibirnya pelan,ingin rasanya dia mengubah dirinya menjadi lalat dan kabur dari rumah ini. Eh.. kabur? Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk! "heh..Sakura,kenapa diam disini? Tou-san sudah memanggilmu!" Karin menarik paksa adiknya,dan menuntunnya ke ruang tamu. "selamat datang." Karin membungkuk sopan,sementara Sakura hanya menatap Utakata dengan penuh perlawanan. _DUK_. Sakura mengernyit kecil,Karin ternyata menyikut pinggangnya. "a..ah.. selamat datang." Ujarnya membungkuk sopan. "wah..dia cantik Kizashi." Puji Asuma, "bukankah begitu Utakata?" tanyanya pada putra semata wayangnya. "aaa.. seperti itulah tou-sama." Utaka tersenyum kecil,pria itu terlihat lebih dewasa dari pada umurnya. Sakura hanya menggumamkan kata 'memuakkan' berulang kali sampai akhirnya di hadiahi _death glare_ dari Karin. "Sakura,kau bisa duduk disamping Utakata, **jika kau mau**." Ujar Kizashi,Sakura melenguh pelan. Dia tau maksud kizashi menekankan kata jika kau mau itu,artinya Sakura harus! Dengan sedikit terpaksa,dia mendudukkan diri disamping pemuda muka datar itu.

Sakura menghela nafas lega,dengan sedikit usaha akhirnya dia bisa pergi dari omongan orang tua yang membosankan,juga dari tunangan sialannya itu. Dan sekarang,dia menghibur dirinya sendiri di hutan belakang rumah, tempat rahasianya.'bintangnya indah.' Gumamnya kecil,dia selalu menikmati malam. Belaian angin sepoi-sepoi,udara yang segar,juga ribuan bintang yang selalu melengkapi malam. Dia berjalan makin kedalam,menuju _spot_ yang paling disukainya, sebuah pohon rindang didalam hutan,Dengan dahan yang kuat hingga bisa menahan berat Sakura. dia sering pergi kesana,jika mendapat masalah dari kuliah,sahabat maupun keluarganya,kadang jika bulannya indah dan bintangnya banyak,dia memanjat dahan pohon dan berbaring disitu. Pohon itu dekat dengan aliran sungai,tempatnya juga sejuk, _spot_ yang cocok untuk menenangkan diri.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya,dia belum sampai ke tempat favoritnya itu,yah.. sudah dekat sih. Tapi dia memiliki perasaan,bahwa ada orang lain disana. 'cuman bayangan sakura! cuman bayangan!' batinnya pelan,dengan berani dia berjalan mendekati pohon itu,melirik kiri kanan lalu berbaring dibawahnya. Tempat ini senyaman biasanya,sunyi dan tenang. Oh.. andai dunia bisa senyaman,setenang dan sedamai ini,Sakura tidak mau mati.

 _KRESEK_

"a..ah.." Sakura segera mengambil posisi siaga. Bunyinya sebenarnya seperti dedaunan yang bergesekan saja,tapi dia bisa merasakan adanya orang lain didekatnya. "si..siapa disana?" tanyanya lantang, -hening-. Yang terdengar hanya suara gemercik air dan angin yang berhembus, "aku yakin tadi ada orang." Gumamnya pelan.

 _TUING_

Sakura melihat ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan diantar semak semak. Dengan seluruh keberanian yang dia miliki,dia mendekati semak-semak itu dan menyingkapnya. "a..AHHHH.." Pekiknya kaget.

 _TAP_

Tangannya digenggam erat oleh pemuda asing itu. Emerald bertemu onyx, perjalan mereka baru saja dimulai.

To be Continued ~ (for sure!)

* * *

 _I think we meet by an accident_

 _But,I'm totally wrong. I don't know why but I'm sure_

 _That we're meant to be._

* * *

Hai Minna-Chan...

ini ryiikoo,dengan FF yang bersambung ^^

well,kali ini Ryiikoo akan serius membuatnya. dan tidak akan berhenti di tengah jalan!

maaf kan Ryiikoo yang dulu minna (`3`)

jadi..ryiikoo harap minna-chan sekalian menikmatinya.

 **thanks again to Joanna Katharina 37**

makasih senpai atas masukannya (*3*)

akhir kata mohon..

 **REVIEW ()**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Destiny.**

i do not own naruto characters.

it's belongs to : masashi kishimoto-Sama.

 **no copyright allowed.**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Pemuda Sialan

"K..kau siapa?!" Sakura memekik kaget, pemuda asing itu seenaknya memegang tangannya dan menatapnya intens? _NO WAY!_ Ini kelewatan. "aku manusia,kau punya mata?" pemuda 'Aneh' itu menjawab dengan enteng,lalu berbaring di rerumputan masih memegang tangan Sakura. "grrr… kupikir kau Alien dari pluto!" ujar Sakura geram. _Well_ , mungkin tidak sopan mengatakannya pada orang yang baru ditemui. Tapi apa dia bahkan peduli soal kesopanan,saat dia sedang jengkel?. Pemuda itu bangkit,dan memajukan wajahnya. Sakura bisa melihat jelas,mata onyx yang menawan,kulit putih,bibir merah yang _kissable,_ dan rambut aneh bergaya _chickenbutt._ Harus diakui,pemuda ini tampan! Benar benar tampan!"apa ada alien setampan aku? Heh?" tanya pemuda onyx itu dengan Pe-De nya, okay,Sakura menarik semua pikiran konyolnya. Pemuda ini buruk! Terlalu Pe-De,menyebalkan dan astaga…. _Sexy !_

"menjauh dari ku! Pemuda aneh." Sakura memundurkan wajahnya,pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. "hn? Kau terganggu tuan putri?" katanya lalu memundurkan wajahnya. Sakura merasa sedikit lebih lega,wajah pemuda itu tidak dekat sampai hampir menciumnya lagi. Tapi dia merasa tersinggung! Tuan putri?!, apa karna dia mengenakan Yukata dia harus dijuluki sebagai Tuan putri?. "apa maksudmu dengan tuan putri?" tanya Sakura ketus, pemuda asing itu hanya terkekeh dengan menawannya (?) "entahlah,mungkin karna semua yang kau kenangan itu sepertinya mahal. Apa pakaian dalammu bermerek juga?." baiklah Sakura ingin menonjok wajah pemuda itu sekarang,pemuda dihadapannya lebih menyebalkan dari Sasori-nii yang selalu menyembunyikan barangnya. "kenapa diam? Jadi pakaian dalammu bermerek ya? Bisa kau tunjukkan?." Seharusnya itu adalah sebuah candaan bukan? Tapi mungkin pria itu tidak tau cara membuat lelucon. Dia mengatakan nya seolah-oleh serius dan memang bermaksud untuk melihat pakaian dalam milik Sakura.

"brengsek! Dasar pemuda sialan,mesum! Aku pergi saja. Kau mengganggu ketenangan ku." Sakura berdiri dan membersihkan yukatanya yang terkena rumput dan itu hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan 'apa-itu-bahkan-jadi-urusanku?' yang membuat Sakura ingin mencabiknya sekarang. Agar emosinya tidak memburuk,dia segera berjalan menjauhi pemuda itu,dan keluar dari hutan,berharap tidak akan bertemu dengan pemuda emo sialan itu.

'tapi,jika aku pulang sekarang.. aku harus makan malam dan menghabiskan waktu bersama lelaki patung itu.'

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya,tembok batu perbatasan rumah nya dan hutan itu sudah ada dihadapannya. "kurasa lebih baik menghabiskan waktu dengan pemuda sialan tadi." Gumam Sakura pelan. Dia kemudian mengintip dari celah tembok batu itu, _shit!_ Ayahnya dan paman Asuma sedang duduk sambil bercengkrama,sementara utakata duduk sopan sambil mendengar percakapan ntah-apa-yang-Sakura-tidak-peduli. "baiklah,aku lebih memilih bersama pantat ayam saja." Kekehnya pelan,dengan gerakan yang super hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara,dia berlari kecil menuju pemuda asing itu,masa bodoh dengan harga dirinya. Yang penting dia selamat untuk malam ini!

"hm? Kenapa datang lagi tuan putri?" pemuda itu sedang bersandar di batang pohon,melirik Sakura yang mendekatinya dengan wajah merona. "te..terserah ku!" jawab nya ketus,dia langsung mendudukkan diri dan bersandar ke batang pohon, berlawanan dengan pemuda emo itu. "kenapa?.." pemuda itu menyeringai,

…-celana dalammu tertinggal?"

 _DUAK_

Sakura memukul kepala pemuda sialan namun _hot as hell_ itu dengan tatapan dingin. "menggodaku sekali lagi,aku akan membotak kepalamu!" ancamnya dengan nada serius, yang diancam hanya mengaduh pelan namun tetap mempertahankan seringai nakal itu. "diamlah,nikmati saja bintangnya." Kata pemuda itu enteng,dia mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan didepan matanya. Sakura mendelik kesal, 'seharusnya yang diam itu pemuda pantat ayam itu! Dasar tidak tau diri.' Dumelnya dalam hati. Tapi dia juga ikut mendongkakkan kepalanya,menatap kagum ribuan bintang yang bertebaran di langit. _World can be a beautiful place,too._

"hey,tuan putri."

Sakura menghela nafas,cowok ini cerewet sekali sih. Bahkan lebih cerewet dari dirinya sendiri. "ada apa?" tanyanya ketus. "kita belum berkenalan." Pemuda emo itu menatap Sakura intens "siapa namamu?" tanyanya lembut. Sakura buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya,semoga pemuda cerewet itu tidak melihat wajah merahnya yang memalukan ini!, "haruno Sakura. kalau kau?" kata Sakura cepat. "sasuke." jawab pemuda (Sasuke) itu dengan singkat, Sakura menoleh kearahnya. "umm? Sasuke apa?" tanya nya heran. "Sasuke si manusia."

 _TUING_

"kau manusia? Aku pikir apa?! Dasar baka!" Sakura memukul bahu Sasuke dengan geram. Tidak bisakah pemuda setampan dewa itu bersikap cool dan serius? Sekali saja!, "hn.. ya..ya.. margaku masih rahasia nona." Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura,dan memajukan wajahnya, "mu..mundur kau !" Sakura memukul dada bidang Sasuke,dan langsung melepaskan tangannya. "kau mesum sialan!" pekiknya kesal, Sasuke hanya menyeringai (lagi!) sepertinya dia menemukan kesenangan baru.

"Sakura?" Sasuke menggeser duduknya,bersampingan dengan Sakura. "bisa ceritakan kenapa kau tidak jadi pulang?" Sakura menghela nafas,dia tau laki-laki ini akan menanyakan hal itu. "aku tidak _mood_. Masalah?" jawab Sakura cuek, Sasuke menggeleng kecil "tidak masalah sih buatku,namu masalah untukmu." Katanya pelan,dia berbaring dan menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal. Sakura menatapnya heran, "kenapa ?". Sasuke meliriknya dan menyeringai. 'Demi Kami-Sama,apa pemuda ini diciptakan untuk menyeringai? Apa saat lahir dia juga menyeringai?!' batin Sakura. "hm,ini sudah malam. Kau memakai Yukata yang cukup pendek disana,nona. Siapa tau aku tidak sanggup menahan sesuatu yang liar dalam diriku,kau dalam masalah besar."

Sakura memberi senyum menyeramkan, " **kau bosan hidup,tuan manusia**?" ujarnya dengan penekanan disetiap kata. "hn.. coba bunuh aku,cherry.." bisik Sasuke dengan sensualnya. "ARGHH.. Baka mesum!" Sakura mendorong Sasuke agar menjauh,lalu berdiri dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal, "bisakah kau tidak merusak malam seseorang?!" pekiknya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, "kau kurang beruntung. Hobi baruku,membuatmu marah sayang." Jawabnya enteng. Jika saja membunuh orang bukan suatu perbuatan yang buruk,Sasuke pasti sudah bersimbah darah sekarang. Oh.. bukan sekarang, 1 jam yang lalu tepat saat mereka bertemu. "diam kau!" Sakura berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke. dia menyendiri duduk dipinggir sungai, dan tolonglah Kami-Sama jauhkan pemuda itu darinya!

"kenapa menyendiri,heh?"

Baiklah, Sakura mulai berpikir jika Kami-sama sudah membencinya. "pergii.." jawab Sakura muram, Sasuke hanya terkekeh tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Malah berjalan mendekati Sakura. merasakan adanya Aura menyeramkan dari gadis pink itu,membuatnya semakin tertarik untuk menggoda dan Sakura bersumpah,jika lelaki itu tetap menggodanya dia akan menenggelamkan pantat ayam sialan itu!

Tapi sadarkah mereka? Semakin sering mereka berinteraksi. Semakin dalam mereka terjun dan kemudian hanyut,dia perasaan yang bernama 'cinta' itu.

 _It's started from two person that hate eachothers ,_

 _then grow into a friendship_

 _Then a relation. but will we keep it forever?_

* * *

hey..minna-chan *huggy huggy (?)

welcome to chap 2 story yang super gaje ini.

umm.. jika ada readers yang keberatan dengan sifat Sasuke-kun, itu akan diterangkan di chap selanjutnya. wokeeh!

makasih untuk yang udah nge-review ya (ojigi,sambil nyengir.)

semoga minna-chan menikmati FF-nya. and see you next chapter..~ryiikoo

REVIEW (?)


	3. Chapter 3

**My Destiny**

 **i do not own naruto characters**

 **it's belongs to masashi kishimoto-sensei**

 **no copyright please.**

* * *

Sudah cukup lama mereka diam,bahkan Sasuke pun diam dan tampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Setelah paksaan dari Sasuke untuk memberitahu masalahnya,Sakura mengalah dan akhirnya bercerita dari masalah pejodohan konyol hingga saat dia memutuskan pergi kehutan dan bertemu Sasuke.

Jika boleh jujur. Baru pertama kalinya,Sakura bisa merasa senyaman ini. Dia biasanya tidak begitu terbuka. Hanya pada sahabatnya dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri, yang.. _well_ ,diakuinya seorang yang cerewet, **sangat!**

"hey,ini sudah larut." Sasuke menoleh ke arah gadis merah jambu itu.

"hm? Ahh..iya,kurasa sebaiknya aku pulang." Kata Sakura,lalu dia berdiri dan tersenyum kecil. Tidak ada salahnya kan bersikap manis pada Sasuke?

"hey,bisa minta nomor ponselmu?" Sasuke menyusulnya berdiri, sementara Sakura hanya melempar pandangan heran. Nomor ponsel? Menurutnya ini sesuatu yang serius.

"bukan untuk hal yang buruk. Jika kau memerlukan bantuan ku,perihal pertunanganmu kau bisa menghubungiku." Terangnya, Sakura mengangguk paham. Dia lalu mencari-cari,sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan alat menulis.

"ketik saja di ponselku." Kata Sasuke,sambil menyodorkan ponsel hitam canggih itu.

"um…ini,tapi janji jangan mengerjaiku." Sakura menyodorkan kembali ponsel itu, ketangan pemiliknya.

"baiklah,sekarang kau bisa pulang. Oyasumi." Sasuke berjalan menjauh,melambaikan tangannya kecil. Sebelum hilang dalam bayangan hutan.

Sakura mengendap-endap masuk lewat pintu belakang,dia melihat kesekelilingnya. Dapur,aman. Ruang tamu? Aman. Dengan pelan tapi pasti,Sakura menaiki tangga. Hm? Lantai atas,aman. Dia bernafas lega,dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sepertinya tou-san dan kaa-san sudah tidur. Wajar sih,mereka baru pulang dari kiri dan langsung menyambut tamu, pasti melelahkan.

 _DEG_

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. sepasang mata tajam menunggu didepan pintu kamarnya, helaian rambut merah pekat yang sudah memanjang itu dihembus angin sepoi-sepoi yang datang dari jendela disampingnya.

"Ga..garaa-nii?" cicit Sakura pelan, Garaa tidak menjawab. Dia tetap di posisinya,bersandar di pintu kamar adiknya itu, dan menatapnya lekat. Sakura merasa risih, dia tau kakak sulungnya itu sangat tegas. Uhh.. apa dia akan dihukum lagi?

"kau dari mana saja? Kata si bayi besar,kau kabur saat pertemuan dengan tunanganmu."

Jika tidak dalam situasi seperti ini. Sakura pasti tertawa, dia tau betul siapa si bayi besar. Itu adalah panggilan sayang (?) mereka semua pada Sasori. Namun sepertinya dia akan tertawa saat ini. Garaa menatapnya dengan tuntutan agar segera menjawab pertanyaannya.

"A..ano.. aku hanya merasa kurang nyaman dengan utakata-san." Sakura menunduk, dan memainkan jari telunjuknya. Baiklah,semoga Garaa-nii tidak marah.

"kau kehutan?." Garaa,mendelik pada si bungsu haruno itu. Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil,sembari menunduk,tidak berani berhadapan langung dengan Garaa.

"kau bertemu **seseorang**?"

"Tidak Garaa-nii!" Sakura menjawab dengan cepat. _Upss.._ apa dia menjawab terlalu cepat? Mungkin Garaa tambah curiga. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya gugup, Sakura bukan pembohong, tapi dia akan selalu bebohong jika berhadapan dengan Garaa. Apalagi masalah lelaki, mengingat Garaa yang _sister-complex_ membuatnya harus berbohong seperti saat ini.

Garaa menatap adiknya sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya memiringkan badannya , memberi celah bagi Sakura untuk masuk.

"masuk ke kamarmu dan tidurlah. Besok kau ada kelas kan?, aku akan menyimpan rahasiamu. Tapi ini yang terakhir Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk kecil, "Oyasumi,Garaa-nii." Dikecupnya pipi kakak sulungnya pelan. Dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

'ini hari yang panjang.' Batin Sakura pelan. Dia mengganti Yukata dengan piyama tidur,mencuci muka,Dan langsung merebahkan dirinya. Dia begitu kelelahan, hingga dalam hitungan detik. Sakura sudah berada di dunia mimpi.

"Sasuke? kau dari mana?" wanita berambut hitam legam,dengan aura keibuan itu menyambut Putra bungsunya yang pulang sangat larut.

"aku tadi hanya kehutan kaa-san." Jawabnya singkat,lalu melepas sepatunya,dan menghempaskan bokongnya ke sofa.

"benarkah? Kau tampak lebih bahagia. Apa kau melihat sesuatu yang menarik?" Uchiha Mikoto,menyeduh ocha untuk putra bungsunya itu.

"yah..seperti itulah." Kata Sasuke singkat,dan langsung menyeruput ocha nya.

"ahhh.. kau masih ingat orochimaru-san kan?" ujar Mikoto yang ikut mendudukkan diri disamping Sasuke. yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan kecil,darinya,

"dia izin beberapa hari karna harus menemani ayahmu ke kanada. Katanya kau cukup ahli dalam bidang bisnis, dia memintamu untuk menggantikannya."

Sasuke memandang ibunya bingung. "Dimana Itachi?" tanyanya.

"ahh..Itachi sedang flu. Dia tidak bisa dipaksakan. Kau mau kan Sasuke-chan?" kata Mikoto penuh harap.

Sasuke mendesah kecil, lalu mengangguk.

"Ahh.. baiklah,kau sebaiknya tidur Sasuke-chan. Besok hari pertamamu sebagai guru pengganti." Ujar mikoto semangat.

Sasuke berdiri,lalu mengecup pipi ibunya. "oyasumi,kaa-san." Dengan senyuman kecil dibibirnya. Lalu naik ke kamarnya,membersihkan badan dan akhirnya berbaring di ranjang king size itu.

Dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan jika menjadi guru,artinya dia akan menjadi pusat perhatian kan? Sasuke mengusap wajahnya pelan. Dia tidak bisa menolak,apa lagi ibunya sudah berharap seperti itu.

Sasuke merasa kelopak matanya memberat, namun sebelum dia sepenuhnya terlelap. Bayangan gadis merah jambu itu muncul dikepalanya, lalu menghantui tidurnya.

Sakura segera berlari ke arah mobil sport merah itu. dia segera masuk dan duduk dikursi penumpang,sambil mengunyah rotinya. Dari keadaannya kita bisa tau bukan? _Yup_ ,dia telat.

"Garaa-nii!" pekiknya dari kaca mobil. Sementara si kakak hanya menoleh dan berjalan santai,

"Garaa-nii,kau lama sekali!" gerutu Sakura, sementara Garaa hanya menatapnya datar lalu menjalankan mobil,merasa diacuhkan,Sakura akhirnya menggerutu kecil sepanjang perjalanan.

"Arigatou, jaaa" ujar Sakura tergesa-gesa,dan lansung mengambil langkah seribu menuju kelasnya. Sementara Garaa hanya menatapnya geli,dia melirik ponselnya.

 **From : Nenek Tsunade**

' **Garaa,katakan pada Sakura tidak ada kelas untuk hari ini. Semua dosen kupanggil untuk rapat. Ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi,'**

 _BRAK_

"Gomena aku telat." Sakura langsung menunduk,menunggu semburan dari shizune-sensei. –hening-

"eh?.." Dia mendongkakkan kepalanya, kosong! Tidak ada murid ataupun dosen disini.

"Sakura,ohayou.."

"ah..shizune-sensei.."

"ada apa? Eh? Kenapa kau datang kekampus?"

"eh.a..ano. bukannya ada kelas sensei?"

" ahh..kelas ditunda,seharusnya tsunade-sama sudah mengabarimu, Kau tidak melihatnya?"

Sakura mengingat-ingat,apakah dia menerima pesan dari nenek? Dan dia yakin tidak.

"um..aku tidak menerima pesan apapun sensei."

"hm..itu aneh,sayang kau sudah datang. Tapi,kau bisa pulang kok lagi pula kau tidak punya urusan kan."

"baik Sensei,tapi biar kubantu sensei mengangkat buku-buku itu." Sakura melirik setumpuk buku ditangan Shizune, lalu mengambil beberapa.

"ahh..arigatou, ikuti aku Sakura."

Sakura berjalan menyusul Shizune, mereka menyusuri koridor dan berhenti di ruangan dosen.

"ne, arigatou Sakura.. hati-hati dijalan ya." Ujar Shizune dengan senyum ramahnya. Sakura mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan menjauh dari ruang dosen.

Sasuke menghela nafas bosan. Ini seharusnya hari pertamanya sebagai Dosen pengganti, yaaah… seharusnya. Tiba tiba Saja Tsunade,yang dia tau adalah kepala sekolah memanggil semua dosen untuk rapat penting, dan dia tidak ikut karena dia hanya guru pengganti orochimaru disini.

Sasuke sekarang berada di atap bersandar pada pagar penyangga,sendirian seperti yang disukainya. Dia mendongkakkan kepalanya,hari ini cerah mungkin dia bisa pergi ke taman sebentar nanti. Mungkin kopi dan pie bisa menemaninya selama beberapa jam sampai dia pulang.

Sasuke merentangkan tangannya,melakukan sedikit peregangan dan membalikkan badannya. Lalu duduk di bangku yang berada didekatnya, sedikit tidur siang tidak akan membunuhnya, kan?.

"Ehh…!"

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya. Cih,siapa yang mengganggunya sekarang? Dia menoleh ke arah pintu atap. Seorang Gadis berdiri dengan mulut yang menganga lebar,dan raut mukanya yang tampak terkejut.

"Sasuke? kenapa kau disini?" pekik Sakura,gadis yang mengganggu ketenangannya.

"bersantai,sebelum kau akhirnya menggangguku." Gumamnya pelan dan kembali berbaring.

"ck..mou! kenapa kau bisa ada di kampusku? Apa kau penguntit?" celoteh Sakura kesal,pemuda ini masih menyebalkan.

"aku dosen pengganti orochimaru." Jawab Sasuke cepat,sebelum gadis itu bertanya lebih banyak lagi.

Sakura langsung tersentak kaget. Dia ? pemuda menyebalkan itu bisa menjadi dosen pengganti?

"Sasuke..?" dia langsung duduk disamping pemuda itu.

"hn?"

"kau tua ya?"

Pertanyaan polos dari mulut gadis Haruno itu sukses membuat Sasuke mendelik kesal. Dia segera mengambil posisi duduk dan menatap Sakura kesal.

"kenapa kau bisa mengatakan aku tua. Aku sekitar 2 tahun diatasmu baka?! Apa itu tua?" ujarnya kesal.

"heh? Kupikir karena kau jadi dosen pengganti kau setua orochimaru-sensei." Kekeh Sakura pelan.

"terserah,aku pulang." Sasuke mendesah pelan,ketenangan sesaatnya sudah dirusak gadis menyebalkan namun diakuinya menarik itu.

"heh? Kau sedang moody ya? Aku juga mau pulang kok." Sakura ikut berdiri dan menampilkan cengiran tak bersalah.

Sasuke melirik gadis yang mengekor dibelakangnya itu. senyum tipis terukir dibibir tipisnya,ntah kenapa perasaannya menghangat, mungkin dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin dirasakannya lagi.

"hah..baiklah,jaa Sasuke-sensei." Sakura memeletkan lidahnya,dan berjalan pelan ke arah stasiun.

"hey.."

Langkahnya terhenti ketika suara itu memasuki indra pendengarannya. Sakura berbalik dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"ada apa Sasuke?"

"apa kau sibuk? Jika tidak ikut saja denganku. Aku mau jalan ke taman." Sasuke sedikit menundukkan kepalanya,dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya bingung,lalu pipinya bersemu merah. Ini ajakan kencan kan? _Well_ ,mungkin dia ke-GR an. Tapi memang ini seperti ajakan kencan,yang sering ditontonnya dalam drama-drama yang sering dibawa ino jika _sleepover_. Kau tau,saat si pemain pria mengajak pemain wanita sekedar jalan ke taman lalu kisah dan perjalanan cinta mereka dimulai?. _Okay_ ,Sakura sudah terlalu banyak menonton drama picisan seperti itu. lain kali dia akan melarang Ino membawa nya lagi.

"well,uhm.. tidak sih.. jika kau tidak keberatan,waktu ku kosong kok." Sakura akhirnya menjawab,setelah mengusir pemikiran konyol dari otaknya.

"hn..mobilku diparkiran,ayo." Sasuke tersenyum kecil,jantungnya sudah berpacu sangat cepat. Yah,ini pertama kali setelah sekian lama dia mengajak seorang gadis untuk kencan.

"moccachino 1, tirramisu 1.. dan untuk gadis ini,…"

"ahh.. strawberry shake dan angel food cake."

Si pelayan mengangguk,lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"hari ini memang cerah,cocok untuk jalan-jalan di taman." Gumam Sakura dengan pandangan ke arah taman. Dia memang suka pemandangan yang menyenangkan,seperti sekarang anak-anak yang bermain dan muda-mudi yang sedang bercengkrama. Untung sekali mereka berada di dekat kaca,dia bisa memandang sepuasnya.

"…"

"terimakasih sudah menunggu,ini pesanan anda.. selamat menikmati," pelayan dengan apron coklat itu tersenyum ramah dan meletakkan pesanannya. Setelah anggukan dari Sakura,pelayan itu berbalik dan kembali ke posisinya.

"ahh..itadakimasu!" Sakura langsung menyambar cake nya dan melahapnya penuh semangat. Sementara,Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkat gadis merah jambu itu,dan menikmati pesanannya.

"baiklah,sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Sakura,dia sangat menikmati santapannya tadi. Dan masih mengecap-ngecap mulutnya,merasakan _flavor vanila_ dari cake nya.

"hm..duduk dibawah pohon itu." Sasuke menjawab singkat dan langsung berjalan mendahuluinya. Dengan Sakura yang mengekor dibelakangnya,mereka tiba disebuah pohon yang rindang dengan pemandangan kota yang sibuk dihadapannya.

Tanpa banyak bicara,Sasuke langsung duduk dan bersender ke batang pohon. Sementara Sakura,tetap berdiri dan menutup matanya. Menikmati sentuhan angin sepoi-sepoi itu.

Sasuke tidak tau kenapa,tapi dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis yang baru ditemuinya kemarin. Menatap wajah ayu dan ekspresi manis gadis itu,dia bisa merasakan hatinya menghangat. Gadis cerewet yang tsundere namun tetap saja manis dan imut itu,sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak awal.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sakura dan menoleh ke arah kota dibawahnya. Dia ikut memejamkan matanya,dan ikut menikmati angin sore yang menenangkan itu. dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"ne..Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke membuka sebelah matanya, "hn?"

"kau tampak berbeda dari semalam. Kau lebih dingin hari ini,apa kau punya masalah?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"…."

Melihat Sasuke hanya diam saja,membuatnya semakin gugup saja. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, dia seharusnya tidak bertanya hal yang bukan urusannya. Rutuknya dalam hati.

"tidak ada salahnya cerita padamu." Gumam Sasuke pelan,pandangan mata nya tampak lelah dan sayu. Bukan pandangan mata jahil yang Sakura lihat sebelumnya,kini onyx itu tampak lesu. Seperti menampung banyak kesedihan didalamnya.

 _BRUK_

Sakura,tidak tahan. Dia hanya tidak tahan melihat Sasuke yang rapuh dihadapannya,dia juga tidak tau kenapa dia sangat peduli pada pemuda onyx yang baru dikenalnya itu. dia segera memeluk Sasuke erat,berharap bisa menyalurkan kehangatan padanya.

"S..Sa..Sakura." Sasuke sedikit terkejut,ralat- sangat terkejut-. Tiba-tiba saja dia langsung dipeluk oleh tubuh kecil gadis itu,dengan erat malahan.

"kata nenek,orang yang sedang dalam masalah butuh pelukan.. aku tau kau dalam masalah,kurasa pelukan bisa membantu walau hanya sedikit." Gumam Sakura tidak yakin apa itu karena perkataan neneknya,atau karna perasaan nya pada Sasuke saat ini.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil,dia lalu membalas pelukannya. "hn,arigatou."

"sekarang apa kau siap menceritakan masalahmu?" ujar Sakura setelah pelukan itu berakhir.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang,sepertinya banyak yang harus diceritakannya.

"aku..-

* * *

 _meeting you was a fate_

 _becoming your friend was a choice_

 _but..._

 _fallin' in love with you i have no control_

* * *

To be continued~

hello minna,welcome to chap 3 ^^

i really hope you enjoy it, maaf jika ceritanya GaJe Minna-chan

ryiikoo akan berusaha lagi..

makasih buat review nya minna (0_0)

tunggu chapter selanjutnya.

arigatou gozaimasu...

sign,

ryiikoo~

* * *

 **can i have some..**

 **REVIEWS (?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Destiny**

 **Naruto belong's to masashi Kishimoto-Sama.**

 **NO COPYRIGHT ALLOWED!**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

"Aku .. Aku." Sasuke terlihat gugup. Dia bimbang,apakah harus menceritakan masa lalunya atau tidak. Dan Sakura menyadari hal itu,menyadari keraguan besar Sasuke untuk menceritakannya. "hei.." Sasuke menoleh ke arah teman kecilnya itu.

"tidak apa-apa jika kau ragu menceritakan masalahmu,lagi pula aku tidak terlalu memaksa kok." Sakura tersenyum,dan menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan. "lagipula…" sambungnya dengan sedikit menerawang, "kurasa masalahmu yang paling besar adalah rasa kesepian. Jika kau butuh teman,aku akan selalu ada Sasuke-kun,silahkan curhat padaku jika kau sudah siap. Lagi pula,kita memang teman kan?" ujarnya dengan cengiran khas.

Sasuke menatapnya agak lama,sebelum mengangguk kecil. "hn,baiklah. Dan kuharap kau orang yang tepat janji." Kata Sasuke pelan,namun dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"mou! Aku orang yang tepat janji kok." Gerutu Sakura kesal.

Sasuke menahan diri,untuk tidak mengacak-acak rambut Sakura dengan gemas. Soalnya,wajah gadis itu sangat imut saat mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengembungkan kedua pipi chubby betul-betul menggemaskan!

"Sas..Sasuke-kun." Cicit Sakura pelan,saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Sasuke tidak tau apa yang merasukinya,mendekatkan wajahnya,semakin dekat hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"sa..sasu..hmmppp!" Sakura yang tadinya ingin protes,karena Sasuke yang berada terlalu dekat dengannya,sekarang dibungkam dengan romantisnya dengan bibir _kissable_ itu.

Sakura tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang,dia begitu terbuai dengan ciuman lembut itu,yang seakan-akan menarik semua masalahnya. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya,dan menikmati lumatan kecil yang diberikan Sasuke.

"EHHH..!" Teriakan cempreng itu datang dari belakang mereka. Spontan,Sasuke dan Sakura mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan menjauhkan wajahnya. Sasuke mendelik kesal kearah suara, "kau pengganggu,dobe!" desisnya kesal.

"ehh…ahh..a..ano.. hehehe,maaf teme." Naruto,nama pemuda yang mengganggu sore mereka itu langsung _sweatdrop_ saat disuguhi _deathglare_ ala Sasuke.

"cuih..apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Apa kau membuntuti kami?" Sasuke menggeram kecil,dengan onyx yang menatap tajam Naruto.

"ehh? Tidak tidak! Aku hanya jalan-jalan sore,kebetulan aku pergi ke taman untuk sedikit _refreshing_. Ini tidak sengaja." Kilah Naruto cepat. Dia memang tidak berbohong. Hari ini,hari yang sangat sibuk untuknya,dan akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di taman,lalu kemudian dia melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalinya dengan gaya rambut yang familier. Karena rasa ingin tahu pemuda Uzumaki ini tinggi,dia memutuskan untuk mengecek sendiri. Lalu ditemukannya Sasuke sedang berciuman dengan Perempuan berambut pink,langsung saja dia berteriak karena kaget.

Eh? Naruto kemudian menoleh pada perempuan berambut gulali yang duduk disamping Sasuke. wajahnya memerah,mungkin karna kedapatan berciuman di taman. 'imut' kata itu yang terbesit dipikirannya.

"dobe.. kenapa kau melihat Sakura seperti itu?" Sasuke mendesis,dan memberi tatapan. 'kau akan mati jika menatapnya seperti itu!'. tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan sahabatnya itu,Naruto pun memberi cengiran tak bersalah.

"kenalkan aku pada wanitamu dong,Sasuke." Goda Naruto dengan mata jahil yang berkilat itu.

"tidak."

"ahh..Sasuke kau jahat! Kenalkan sajaa"

"diamlah baka! Sakura,ayo " Sasuke langsung berdiri,dan membantu Sakura. Dia menggandeng tangan gadis bermarga Haruno itu,dan berjalan santai melewati Naruto.

"Heyy! Sasuke,Dattebayo! Setidaknya beritau aku namanya" Naruto yang keras kepala itu,segera menghalangi jalan mereka dengan berdiri didepannya. Sasuke menatapnya tajam,lalu menghela nafas pelan,dia tau Naruto akan terus mengganggunya,dan itu akan jadi sangat merepotkan.

"Sakura,kau mau berkenalan dengan psikopat ini?" Tanya Sasuke cuek,pada Sakura yang dari tadi hanya diam dengan wajah memanas.

"heh?! Kau mengatakan aku psikopat,Teme sialan!" gerutu Naruto,sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah rupawan Sasuke.

"a..ahh.. tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun. Jangan terlalu kasar padanya." Sakura melerai pertengkaran konyol itu,sebelum Sasuke sempat membalas teman spike-nya.

"Konbawa,Hajimemashite. Watashi Wa Haruno Sakura,Dozo Yorishiku." Sakura beralih pada Naruto,dan melemparkan senyum manisnya.

"Ahhh.. Kawaiii~ pacarmu lembut Sasuke,kau menyebalkan!" Ujar Naruto dengan entengnya. Sasuke sudah bersiap memberi bogem,di kepala duren itu,namun ditahan oleh tangan mungil Sakura yang tersenyum kepadanya sekarang.

"HAHAHAHA! Hyuuuh.." Naruto memegang perutnya,setelah tertawa keras melihat raut wajah Sasuke dan tingkahnya yang patuh pada Sakura. "ne..Sakura-chan,aku Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto-kun." Ujarnya kemudian sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"ahh..hai,Naruto-kun." Sakura terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti anak-anak itu.

"sudah selesai berkenalan kan? Sekarang kita pulang Sakura." Sasuke menatap mereka berdua datar,dan kemudian menarik Sakura ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir manis,tidak jauh dari sana.

"hahaha..baiklah,jaa~ hati-hati Sakura-chan. Jika Teme menyerangmu,segera hubungi SWAT atau apapun itu." Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lima jari.

"abaikan saja!" ucap Sasuke ketus dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"enghh…." Sakura meregangkan otot-ototnya yang cukup lelah,setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke. dia kemudian melirik ke arah pemuda yang sedang menyetir itu,dan kemudian wajahnya memanas mengingat ciuman mereka tadi.

' _wait! That's my first kiss!_ ' Sakura langsung terlonjak kecil,dia baru sadar bahwa Sasuke telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya,juga mengaku sebagai kekasihnya?. Tadinya dia merasa sangat senang,namun kini Sakura menjadi uring-uringan. Apa Sasuke,menyukainya? Atau tadi Sasuke hanya tergoda saja?,pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terngiang di yang sibuk tenggelam dalam pemikirannya ,sampai tidak sadar Sasuke sudah menatapnya dari tadi.

 _CUP_

"ehh!" Sakura memekik kecil,dan langsung memegang pipi mendongkak dan menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya lembut. Sontak,wajahnya kembali memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"hmph.." Sasuke berusaha menahan tawanya,agar gadis itu tidak mengamuk dalam mobil kesayangannya ini.

"apa yang lucu,hah?!" bentak Sakura kesal,lalu memajukan bibirnya.

 _CUP._

"HE..HEY! BAKA! MESUM!" Sakura berteriak dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah hingga ke telinganya. Dan memukul lengan Sasuke keras.

"hey..hey.. Sakit." Sasuke terkekeh kecil,dan memandangi wajah merona disampingnya. Seolah itu adalah tontonan yang paling mempesona,dan itu memang.

"urusai! Kau menciumku 3 kali Baka! Ti-ga!" Sakura melipat tangannya didepan dada,dan memasang muka masam.

"hmm.. jika tidak ingin dicium,jangan buat muka menggemaskan lagi padaku." Jawab Sasuke enteng,tanpa rasa bersalah.

"urghhh! Diamlah, _chickenbutt_!" bentak Sakura kesal,dan memberi _deathglare_ (yang tentunya tidak mempan) pada Sasuke.

"terserah,nona tsundere." Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

"kau bilang aku apa?!"

"tidak ada."

"baka!"

Sasuke,melirik kearah Sakura yang menekuk wajahnya dan menatap keluar jendela sekarang. Hmm.. sepertinya dia punya hobi baru sekarang, menggoda gadis pink yang tsundere itu.

* * *

"Itachi-nii,boleh aku masuk?"

"hm.. masuk saja,Naruto."

Setelah mendapat izin dari empunya rumah,Naruto membuka pintu kayu berukuran sedang itu (yang terkesan mewah tentunya.) dan menampakkan wajah yang sumigrah pada Itachi.

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alis,saat teman adiknya itu masuk sambil cengar-cengir sendiri.

"Sasuke berciuman dengan seorang gadis ditaman." Sebelum Itachi membuka mulut untuk bertanya,Naruto sudah menjelaskannya dengan cepat tanpa hilangnya cengiran dari wajahnya.

"hm.. kau yakin tidak salah lihat?" Itachi menatapnya tidak percaya. Pasalnya,adik bungsunya itu sulit bersosialisasi apalagi dengan perempuan!

"yup! Aku bahkan sempat berbicara dengan gadis itu."

"siapa nama…-"

"namanya Haruno Sakura." potong Naruto cepat.

Itachi meletakkan majalah bisnis yang tadi dibacanya, "apa menurutmu dia tau masalah Sasuke?" gumam itachi pelan,yang masih terdengar pemuda rubah itu.

"kurasa tidak,mengingat Sasuke yang tidak terlalu suka terbuka dengan lagi masalah pribadi."

Itachi menatap Naruto cukup lama,sebelum akhirnya mengambil keputusan.

"Naruto,tolong kumpulkan data tentang Haruno Sakura itu,ya." Pintanya.

"heh? Kenapa harus ak..-"

"karna kau paling pandai mengumpulkan informasi dan berbaur."

Naruto mengangguk paham,dengan semburat tipis karena sudah dipuji seperti itu.

"akan kupastikan,Sasuke tidak akan mengalami hal buruk lagi." Kata Itachi pelan,dengan mata menerawang.

"umm..Itachi,sepertinya Sakura anak yang baik kok. Dia tidak akan menyakiti Sasuke,pastinya," Ujar Naruto,sembari mengingat wajah gadis berambut softpink itu.

Itachi menggeleng kecil,wajahnya berubah menjadi murung. "sama seperti Shion bukan?" ujarnya pelan.

"a..ah.. iya Itachi-nii." Naruto memilih untuk diam sajalah. Jika dia menjawab lagi,bisa-bisa emosi itachi naik dan menyemprotnya habis-habisan.

"sudah malam Naruto,kau tidak mau terlambat kerja besok kan? Minato-san akan menghukummu lagi."

"ahh..benar dattebayo! Kalau begitu aku pergi Itachi-nii.. besok kubawakan data-datanya."

Setelah berpamitan,Naruto melenggang ke mobil sportnya dan langsung tancap gas. Pulang!

* * *

"disini rumahmu?" Tanya Sasuke pelan.

"hu'um.. turunkan saja aku didepan sini Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura,dengan nada yang masih terdengar kesal. Tapi dihiraukan pemuda onyx itu.

"terimakasih untuk tumpangannya." Sakura tersenyum kecil,tidak ada gunanya dia kesal pada pemuda dingin ini. Sakura kemudian berbalik dan berusaha membuka pintu mobil itu.

"Sasuke-kuun.. kau masih mengunci pintunyaa!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"EHHHH!" dia langsung memekik kaget,saat Sasuke menari tubuh mungilnya kepelukannya. Sakura langsung berada didekapan pemuda itu,hangat dan aroma maskulin khas itu langsung menghanyutkan kekesalannya.

"jadilah kekasihku." Bisik Sasuke pelan.

 _DEG_

Seharusnya Sakura bahagia bukan? Lagipula dia juga merasa bahwa dia sudah jatuh hati pada pemuda itu, tapi Sakura merasa Ragu. Dia masih dalam status 'dijodohkan' dengan Utakata pemuda patung itu,jika dia menerima Sasuke apa Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan marah?

"Sasuke..ak..aku aku sudah bilang kan? Aku sudah di..-"

"kau sudah dijodohkan dengan pemuda bernama takataka atau apapun itu! dan aku tidak peduli dengan hal sialan itu!" potong Sasuke cepat,dia semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"um..ba..baik Sasuke-kun. A..Aku mau." Jawab Sakura pelan dengan wajah merona hebat (lagi).

"kalau begitu oyasumi,aku akan menghubungimu nanti." Sasuke mengecup jidat Sakura lembut,dan tersenyum menawan.

"BAIK!" saking gugupnya,Sakura menjawab setengah berteriak,ughhh..memalukan!

"hehe.. baiklah hati-hati." Sasuke membuka kunci pintunya dan memperbolehkan Sakura keluar.

"kau juga." Jawabnya dengan senyum terbaik yang bisa diberikannya saat ini.

Sakura memastikan mobil Sasuke hilang di perempatan berjalan sambil meloncat kecil menuju rumahnya.

 _CEKLEK_

"tadaimaa.." Pekik Sakura lumayan keras. Ayame,segera datang dan menyambut nona mudanya itu dengan senyum ramahnya.

"ahh..Sakura-sama,anda sudah pulang! Makan malam sudah tersedia."

Sakura mengangguk kecil,lalu melepas sepatunya. Matanya menyusuri semua ruangan,sebelum akhirnya bertanya;

"mana yang lain?"

"ahh..Kizashi-sama dan Mebuki-sama pulang telat,mereka ada rapat dengan beberapa kolega-nya. Garaa-sama berkata dia mengunjungi teman lamanya di Tokyo,Karin-Sama sedang menontong fashion week di daerah shibuya. Dan Sasori-sama sedang bermain PS di ruangan atas." Ujar Ayame panjang lebar,sambil meraih Tas ku.

"Shion dimana?" bukannya dia bersikap tidak sopan memanggil calon kakak iparnya dengan namanya ,Sakura sudah terbiasa memanggil Shion dengan cara begitu,Shion juga tidak keberatan,jadi masa bodoh.

"Shion-sama punya janji dengan seseorang,dia berangkat 2 menit setelah mobil yang kau tumpangi datang,Sakura-san." Jawab Ayame singkat.

Sakura mendesah lega,setidaknya dia _free_ untuk malam ini.

"Ayame,simpan saja makan malamnya,aku juga punya janji keluar." Setelah berkata begitu Sakura langsung melenggang masuk ke kamarnya.

"hah…nona muda keras kepala." Desahnya kecil dan kembali ke dapur.

Sakura meraih ponsel dari tasnya,dan mengetik sesuatu. Setelah terkirim,dia meraih handuk dan alat mandinya,lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

 _ **To :**_ **Rookie Girls**

 _ **Ayo makan malam di café,aku yang bayar.**_

 _ **SEND**_

* * *

Sasuke memasukkan kunci mobilnya ke dalam Saku celananya. Tidak,dia belum sampai ke rumah raksasanya itu,dia berhenti di sebuah kedai kopi yang sederhana namun cukup memuaskan. Setelah duduk di meja yang tersedia,dia memesan coffee latte lalu menunggu disana.

Setelah pesanannya datang,Sasuke meminum setengahnya dan memainkan ponselnya. Kurang lebih 5 menit kemudian,Tamu 'spesial' nya datang.

"Apa kau menunggu lama?" ujar Shion berbasa-basi

Sasuke sedikit mengernyit dan menatapnya dingin. "apa maumu?"

"ahh… kau masih tidak suka basa-basi ya? Baiklah tuan uchiha." Shion duduk dihadapannya dan memesan frappuccino.

"apa kau masih mengingat Sara?" tanyanya enteng.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

"sekarang Sara sudah menikah dengan pemuda ber-marga Inuzuka. Dan dia punya teman kecil,yang kurasa akan mengganggu." Shion meraih Frappuccino dari nampan yang disodorkan itu dan menyeruputnya. Matanya masih fokus menatap Sasuke. pemuda yang pernah dicintainya itu.

"hm? Mengganggu maksudmu?" Sasuke sedikit bingung. Apa hubungan teman kecil Sara dengan dirinya?

"jujurlah,kau menyukai adik iparku kan? Sakura?"

 _DEG_

Sasuke hampir saja menyemburkan kopi nya,dan itu tentu akan menjadi sangat memalukan. Dia menatap Shion tajam.

"hahaha.. aku melihatmu mengantarnya tadi,aku juga melihat kalian di taman. Tapi aku tidak se-blak blakan Naruto yang langsung menghampiri kalian." Shion tertawa kecil. Dia memang sedang berjalan-jalan di taman tadi,dan melihat Sasuke dan Sakura dibawah pohon yang rindang. Dia langsung tau saja mereka saling menyukai,firasat seorang wanita.

"terserah! Apa hubungannya?" Sasuke mendelik kesal,sekaligus malu (tentunya ditutupi) pada Shion.

"namanya Hinata Hyuga. Kau tau dia siapa? Putri sulung Hiashi Hyuga. Mereka bersahabat lama,antara Sara dan dia sudah tidak ada rahasia. Dan Hinata,sekarang adalah teman Sakura." Terang Shion pada pemuda itu.

"jadi..?"

"hah! Kau masih belum mengerti juga? Sara tidak sebaik aku,baka! Dia pasti ingin melihatmu lebih sengsara lagi,dan Hinata pasti tau itu. Jika Hinata tau kau menyukai Sakura,maka dia akan merengutnya darimu."

Sasuke menatapnya serius. Tidak! Dia tidak boleh kehilangan orang yang disayanginya lagi,dia harus melindungi Sakura dan Sakura harus jadi miliknya!

"uhm..kau bisa berpikir sendirian kan? Aku harus pulang sekarang." Gumam Shion sambil melirik jam tangan mahal di tangannya.

"pergilah,aku yang bayar." Sasuke mengangguk,dan mengamati Shion sampai dia keluar dari kedai itu.

'hahh…Sara,kau merepotkan!'

* * *

 _If I kiss You,That mean that I want to say I need you_

 _But I'm to shy to say it with word_

* * *

Hey,MINNAA!

welcome to chapter 4 ^^

Maaf,jika UP nya lama. Tapi author juga punya kesibukan lain,loh..

untuk Chapter selanjutnya Ryii Usahain Update nya dicepetin,yah. ^^

Udah,itu aja nggak ada yang penting lagi.. ^^

Hope you Enjoy it! (*3*)

Ryiikoo~

 **REVIEW PLEASE (?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Destiny**

 **Naruto Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

 **NO COPYRIGHT ALLOWED!**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Sasori nii,jangan tekuk wajahmu. Kau makin jelek!" celetuk Sakura lalu memberi cengiran tak bersalah.

"ha..haa… lucu Sakura. diamlah." Sasori memutar bola matanya bosan dan menghela nafas. Bukan tanpa alasan Sasori menjadi _badmood_ seperti ini. dia sedang asik-asiknya bermain game di ruangannya,tiba-tiba adik bungsunya ini datang dan berteriak ingin diantar ke café Starcross karena punya janji dengan teman-temannya. Dan Sasori tidak bisa menolak. Apa lagi,ini Sakura yang meminta.

"oh ayolah Sasori nii,mengantar adikmu yang manis ini tidak akan mengundang hal-hal buruk padamu." Sakura melempar tatapan bosan pada Sasori yang masih saja menekukkan wajahnya.

"Ya,tapi aku akan kalah dari Deidara! Dan aku tidak mau kalah,dasar imouto tidak peka!" Sasori mendenguskan wajahnya,lalu kembali fokus ke jalan.

"hahh.. karena game bodoh itu kau akan menekuk wajahmu selama berjam-jam? Kau kekanak-kanakan!"

"game bodoh?! Pertemuan mu yang bodoh! Paling kalian para wanita hanya akan menggosip hal yang tidak penting,lalu cipika-cipiki."

"heh? Kami tidak seperti itu! dasar bayi besar"

"bayi besar? Jidat lebar!"

"muka bayi!"

"dada rata!"

"pembangkang!"

"keras kepala!"

Sakura dan Sasori saling melempar ejekan dan menatap sengit.

"BAHAHAHAHA!" Sakura tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya. Tingkahnya itu,spontan membuat Sasori mendelik heran.

"kau..Pftttt! muka mu aneh Sasori-nii.. Hahahaha!" Sakura melanjutkan tawanya,sementara Sasori hanya mendelik tidak suka dan kembali menekukkan wajahnya.

"hyuuhh~ menyenangkan bisa bertengkar denganmu." Ujar Sakura kemudian setelah tawanya reda.

"itu hobi mu sejak balita! Mengganggu aniki mu yang tampan ini." Sasori membusungkan dadanya,dan menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

"onii-chan,jika kau ingin meniru gerakan bintang film hentikan itu! kau tampak seperti monyet yang menggaruk kepalanya." Sakura terkekeh pelan, urghh.. adiknya ini betul betul memancing amarahnya.

 _NYUUT_

"Sasori nii! Ittai!" jerit Sakura sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah,terkena cubitan maut Sasori.

"hn.. rasakan." Sasori memeletkan lidahnya dan kembali fokus hanya menggumam tidak jelas sambil mengelus pipinya yang terasa sakit itu.

* * *

"Sakura,kita sampai! Hey,jidat lebar!" Sasori memukul kepala adiknya itu pelan. Sakura yang dari tadi sibuk dengan gadget nya pun menoleh.

"heh? Ah! Gomena, kalau begitu makasih Sasori-nii. Aku pergi!" Sakura memasukkan ponselnya ke tas putih kecilnya dan keluar dari mobil sport Sasori.

"ya..yaa.. telepon aku jika ingin pulang. Jangan terlalu malam." Sasori memberi sedikit nasihat pada adiknya ini, _yup_.. sepertinya dia tertular penyakit _sister complex yang_ diderita Garaa.

"hahh..aku sudah dewasa Aniki. Baiklah,jaa~" Sakura menutup pintunya pelan,dan memberi lambaian kecil pada Sasori.

"hahh.. walaupun kau sudah dewasa, baka Imouto!" desah Sasori pelan lalu melajukan mobilnya.

"Sakuraa! Kau lama jidat sialan!" Ino langsung berdiri dan menyentil dahi lebarnya pelan.

"heh Ino,setidaknya beri kesempatan Sakura untuk duduk." Gumam Temari yang sedang asik membaca majalah girls

"dia terlambat,Temaa!"

"yah, Ino-chan. Sakura hanya telat 5 menit kok." Hinata tersenyum anggun dan menarik tempat duduk untuk Sakura.

"terserah deh. Jidat kau duduk!" dengan kejamnya Ino mendudukkan paksa sahabat tersayangnya di tempat duduk,lalu memanggil pelayan.

"aww.. Ino, kau sedang PMS heh?" Sakura meringis dan mengusap bokongnya,tadi jidat sekarang bokongnya.

"huh.. terserah,heh kalian pesan apa?" Ino beralih pada mereka yang berkumpul.

"Aku pesan fanta float saja dan pie." Sahut Temari dengan pandangan fokus pada majalah.

"aku koktail buah dan salad." Hinata tersenyum manis pada pelayan pria itu,hingga wajahnya bersemu.

"aku strawberry milkshake dan pasta." Ujar Sakura dengan senyum kecil.

"hey.. Tenten!"

"ahh..iya aku coklat shake dan puding oreo." Tenten yang dari tadi sibuk bermain game di ponselnya mendongkak,lalu kembali fokus lagi ke permainannya.

"hufft.. catat boy, aku pesan jus jeruk dan ocean puding." Tambah Ino,lalu pelayan itu segera ngacir untuk mempersiapkan pesanan mereka.

"hum? Sakura. kenapa kau memanggil kami?" Temari meletakkan majalahnya dan sekarang fokus pada gadis berambut pink itu.

"yah.. aku ingin.. umm.. cur-"

"kau ingin curhat tentang cowok kan?" potong Ino cepat sambil menyeringai pada Sakura. Sontak,gadis itu bersemu merah dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"hahaha.. Sakura-chan,kau imut." Hinata tertawa kecil.

" _well_ ,dugaan si pig itu benar lagi." Ujar tenten sambil meletakkan ponselnya.

"urghhh… Urusai!" Sakura mendecih pelan lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

"ceritakan Jidat. Sebelum makanan datang!" kata Ino tidak sabaran.

"aku..aku sudah bukan gadis single lagi!" pekik Sakura kecil lalu menyeringai bangga.

"heh? Kau laku!" Ino membelalakkan matanya,pura-pura terkejut.

"hey.. kau lupa waktu SMA dulu aku diperebutkan kakak-kakak kelas tau!" Sakura mendelik pada Ino yang terkekeh.

"baiklah nona,siapa pria beruntung ini?" ujar Temari

"U..Uchiha Sas.. Sasuke." Ujar Sakura terbata-bata,wajahnya sudah seperti buah tomat sekarang.

"APAAA!"

Pelanggan café harus menutup kupingnya,lalu mendelik pada kumpulan gadis-gadis muda itu.

"ssttt.. kenapa harus teriak?! Kalian BAKA!" Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir dan tersenyum gugup pada pelanggan lainnya yang mendelik pada mereka.

Temari,Ino,tenten bahkan Hinata menatap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Sakura,halooo! Kau minum sake ya?" Ino meletakkan punggung tangannya di jidat Sakura.

"dia tidak panas Temari." Gerutunya pelan.

"apa dia mengingau?" Tenten berasumsi.

"Sakura-Chan mungkin kelelahan." Hinata terkekeh gugup.

"ehh.. kalian tidak percaya padaku?!" Sakura memukul meja pelan. Temari,Ino,Tenten dan Hinata hanya saling pandang dan kemudian menggeleng.

"urghhh.,.. baiklah lihat nih!" Sakura mengambil ponsel dari tasnya,dan membuka chat history dirinya dan Sasuke.

 **From : Sasuke-Kun**

 _ **Kau sudah Sampai rumah?**_

 **To : Sasuke-Kun**

 _ **Udah,nanti aku mau pergi ke starcross bersama teman ku. Tidak masalah kan?**_

 **From : Sasuke-kun**

 ** _Baiklah,jangan pulang terlalu malam_.**

 **To : Sasuke-Kun**

 _ **Pacar Overprotektif,baiklah tenang saja. Aishiteru!**_

 **From : Sasuke Kun**

 _ **Terserah. Aishiteru Hime.**_

Sakura menutup Ponselnya dan memberi senyum lebar,melihat teman-temannya yang cengo karenanya.

"waw.. kau pakai pelet apa?" gurau Ino sambil menyenggol Sakura pelan.

"pantasan kau bilang ingin men-traktir. Ternyata karna sudah jadian." Temari terkekeh pelan

"wahh.. aku bisa makan sepuasnya dong!" Tenten mengepalkan tangannya ke atas dengan semangat.

Mereka semua menikmati waktu bercengkrama dan menyantap pesanan dengan semangat. Mereka tidak terlalu memperhatikan Hinata yang tampak sedikit merenung,lalu kemudian seringai licik terukir diwajah anggunnya itu.

'Jadi Sakura,ya?'

* * *

 **Kediaman Uchiha.**

"Itachi nii,boleh aku masuk?" Naruto mengetuk pelan pintu ruang kerja Itachi yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

"masuklah." Perintah suara dibalik pintu itu.

"Sasuke belum pulang?" Itachi membalikkan badannya yang tadinya menghadap kaca besar itu,ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "sepertinya belum. Oh ya Itachi Nii,Ini data tentang Haruno Sakura lengkap dengan nomor teleponnya." Ujarnya sambil meyerahkan sebuah Map.

"hm? Kau bekerja cukup cepat Naruto." Itachi mengambil Map itu sambil berdecak kagum. Dia baru saja memberi tugas pada Naruto sekitar se jam yang lalu,dan sekarang Pemuda itu sudah membawa informasi lengkap tentang Haruno Sakura.

"hehehe.. kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan Itachi nii." Naruto menyengir lebar dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"baguslah. Aku akan menemuinya secepat mungkin,jika bisa malam ini juga." Itachi duduk di kursi kerjanya dan membuka map itu,lalu membaca setiap huruf dengan cermat.

"hmm.. dia sepertinya gadis yang cukup baik,tapi…" Ujar Itachi pelan.

"Tapi apa?"

"dia seorang Haruno,baru kusadari dia adik dari Haruno Sasori." Itachi menambahkan dengan muram.

"Sasori? Umm.. eh?! Bukankah dia tunangan Shion?" Naruto terbelalak kaget.

Itachi mengangguk pelan,dan kemudian berdiri.

"Aku akan menghubunginya,segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan otouto ku harus dianggap serius. Apalagi riwayat percintaannya selama ini buruk." Itachi menepuk pundak Naruto.

"selama aku pergi coba ajak Sasuke membicarakan perasaannya tentang Sakura. aku tidak ingin dia jatuh pada orang yang salah lagi." Tambah Itachi dengan kesan dingin. Naruto buru-buru mengangguk,Itachi mengerikan jika seperti ini.

Setelah mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan Itachi meraih Jaket yang tergantung disampingnya.

"aku pergi." Ujarnya singkat dan keluar dari ruangannya.

"hahh.. kenapa sih Itachi selalu sedingin itu jika bicara tentang cinta adik menyebalkannya itu." desah Naruto pelan,lalu menutup ruang kerja Itachi.

* * *

 **Gang Tokyo.**

Seorang Gadis berambut indigo mengibaskan rambutnya dengan anggun. Dia melirik jam tangan mewah yang melingkar di pergelangannya, sudah jam 09.10 rupanya,berarti dia sudah menunggu orang itu kurang lebih setengah jam.

Setelah mengirim pesan pada seseorang. Hinata minta izin pada RG agar pulang duluan,dan langsung menuju ke gang kecil disamping bangunan yang terbengkalai dan sebuah minimart.

"Hinata Sayang,teman lama ku." Seorang Wanita berambut merah gelap keluar dari bayangan bangunan yang tidak terkena sinar lampu jalan itu.

"Ahh.. lama tidak berjumpa.. Sara." Hinata tersenyum lebar dan memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"hmm.. bagaimana ya,kau tampaknya semakin cantik." Sara melempar senyum manis pada Gadis itu,yang dibalas juga dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis.

"jadi,kenapa kau memanggilku sayang?" Sara memiringkan kepalanya.

"aku mendapat informasi soal hmm… bagaimana jika kita panggil Sasuke brengsek?" senyum manis Hinata berubah menjadi senyum penuh ejekan.

"hahaha.. cocok untuknya, manis. Jadi? Siapa sekarang wanita berharganya?" Sara tertawa kecil lalu menyeringai.

"Haruno Sakura. kau tau kan? Geng menyebalkan dan berisik itu? dia salah satu isinya."

"wah.. bukankah kau juga salah satu 'isi' nya?"

"aku masuk geng sialan itu untuk mengumpulkan informasi. Itu saja." Hinata menjawabnya dingin.

" _okay, I understand darling. So,tell me about this Sakura girl."_

"Dia adik dari Sasori. Kau masih ingatkan?"

"Sasori? Oh.. Sasori yang kita jebak dalam perjodohan bersama Shion itu ya?" Sara mengerling kecil,dibalas anggukan Hinata.

"Dan kudengar dia dan Sasuke sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih,dia sepertinya berharga bagi pemuda itu kan?" Hinata menyeringai kecil.

"wahh.. baguslah,kita harus cepat merusaknya kalau begitu." Sara menatap lampu jalan dengan mata berkilat tajam,

"begitulah. Dan kita berada di situasi yang menguntungkan sekarang." Hinata tesenyum sumigrah

"Haruno Sakura,sekarang dijodohkan dengan Utakata Mirai. Kita bisa memanfaatkan itu untuk menjauhkan Sasuke dari pujaannya." Sambungnya dengan bangga.

"hmm.. kau makin pintar Hinata,urghhh aku tidak sabar untuk meremukkan hati pemuda Sialan itu lagi!" Sara dan Hinata tertawa seperti psikopat dan saling menyeringai.

* * *

 **Café Taman.**

Sakura menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding café yang dicat merah dan biru itu. bukan nya dia rakus,setelah makan bersama sahabatnya dia tidak ingin makan kesini. Nomor tak dikenal menyuruhnya untuk datang ke café taman secepatnya,dan disinilah dia sekarang. Dengan wajah kelelahan Sakura melangkah masuk ke dalam café sederhana itu.

 **From : 08xx—**

 **Selamat malam Nona Haruno,**

 **Temui saya di café Taman. Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya tanyakan dan sampaikan tentang Uchiha Sasuke.**

Sekarang dia celinggukan mencari orang yang mungkin sedang menunggunya. Bodohnya dia tidak menanyakan ciri-ciri orang tersebut.

'ehh?'

Seorang pemuda yang tampan dan terkesan dewasa,melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum ramah kearah Sakura. dengan ragu,dia menghampiri meja pemuda itu.

"apa..apa anda yang mengirim pesan pada saya?" Tanya Sakura se-Formal mungkin.

"begitulah. Silahkan duduk,mau pesan sesuatu?"

Sakura menggeleng kecil dan duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda itu. "Saya baru makan tadi." Tolaknya halus.

"hm? Kalau begitu langsung saja ya. Apa kau mencintai Sasuke?" Pemuda yang tadinya tampak ramah itu sekarang dingin dan serius.

"ahh.. maaf Tapi,ini masalah pribadi." Sakura tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng kepalanya.

"sou kan? Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Sakura sedikit takut dengan pemuda berkucir dihadapannya. Tunggu! Setelah diperhatikan pemuda ini mirip dengan…

"Apa kau kakak Sasuke?" Tanya nya.

"ahh.. pengamatan yang memang kakak satu-satunya,karena itu aku bertanya padamu. Sekaligus ingin memperingatkan,jika kau hanya gadis matre yang memanfaatkan Sasuke pergi dari kehidupannya sekarang juga!" Itachi menatap Gadis itu tajam dan menusuk.

"hei! Maaf jika aku tidak sopan kakaknya Sasuke. tapi aku bukan cewek matre dan perempuan yang hobinya merusak kehidupan orang lain! Aku ini Haruno!" Sakura membalas tatapan dingin pemuda itu dan menegaskan kata-katanya.

"aku tau. Tapi itu bukan jadi pengecualian nona. Bisa saja,sifat busuk ada dalam dirimu."

Okay,Sakura benar-benar merasa direndahkan sekarang. Seenaknya menyebutnya seperti itu!

"dengar! Aku mencintai Sasuke sepenuh hatiku, Okay? Jadi Kakak Sasuke,kau tidak perlu berpikiran yang macam-macam!" Sakura memukul meja dengan kuat,dan menatap Itachi sengit.

Itachi menatap lekat-lekat gadis yang sedang marah dihadapannya. Mencari keraguan di mata emeraldnya.

"hmp.. baiklah,maaf jika aku tidak sopan. Pertama-tama perkenalkan,namaku Uchiha Itachi,sepertinya kakak mu Garaa mengenalku. Kuharap kau bisa jadi pasangan baik bagi Sasuke." Itachi memperlembut suaranya,dan tersenyum ramah.

"e..eh? Haruno Sakura,akan kutanyakan pada Garaa nii nanti." Sakura sedikit gugup menanggapi Itachi yang berubah menjadi mahluk ramah ini.

"hmm.. tidak usah gugup. Aku memang selalu memperhatikan pasangan Sasuke agar tidak terulang lagi." Itachi tersenyum pahit.

"A..Ano.. bisa tolang ceritakan masalah Sasuke? dia tidak mau menceritakannya padaku." Sakura menunduk dan memainkan jarinya.

"hm.. kurasa aku bisa."

"Wahh… Arigatou Itachi-san." Sakura menatap Itachi berseri-seri.

"hm…tidak apa-apa."

"jadi bisa kita mulai?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"hahh… dulu Sasuke…-

 **To Be Continued!**

* * *

 _Let Me know your Past,Darling._

 _So I won't Replied The same mistakes~_

* * *

Hey Minna-chan..

Ryii disini! (lambain tangan Gaje)

jadi gini selama seminggu ke depan Ryii agak sibuk,jadi Update untuk chapter 6 nya belum bisa dipastikan kapan.

Ryii usahain bakal Update next chapter secepat mungkin

Thanks for review Minna.. ^^

sign,

Ryiikoo~

 **Joanna Katharina 37** : Sip Joan Kitkat! udah UP kok ^^

* * *

 **REVIEW PLEASE?!**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Destiny**

 **Naruto characters belongs to : Masashi Kishimoto- Sama**

 **NO COPYRIGHT ALLOWED.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

"..- dulu Sasuke punya masalah percintaan yang sangat buruk."

"waktu itu Sasuke adalah anak SMP yang lugu. Seperti kebanyakan remaja,dia selalu ingin tau tentang sesuatu,dan suatu hari dia pulang kerumah dengan wajah bahagia. Dia mengajakku ke hutan belakang dan mulai bercerita,bahwa dia rasa dirinya sudah jatuh cinta. Sebagai kakak yang baik,aku hanya memberi nasihat padanya agar berhati-hati memilih pasangan. Hingga besoknya dia memanggilku lagi." Itachi mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan,

"dia bilang dia sudah berpacaran dengan gadis yang sangat manis disekolahnya,namanya sara. Seorang gadis berambut merah dengan senyum menawan dan sifat yang keras kepala sudah merubah otouto ku yang manis.." Itachi memberi senyum kecil pada Sakura,dia tidak begitu yakin ingin melanjutkan masalah Sasuke.

"dia selalu tampak bahagia,jadi kupikir itu akan baik baik saja, sampai suatu hari saat tou-san dan kaa-san sedang dalam perjalanan ke Suna,dia tidak pulang ke rumah sampai malam. Sebagai kakak,aku merasa khawatir dan menyusulnya kesekolah,dan saat itu juga aku melihatnya.." Itachi menerawang ke luar Café dan tersenyum pahit.

* * *

 **Flashback :**

" _SASUKE!" Itachi langsung berteriak dan berlari menghampiri adik bungsunya,yang terkapar lemah disamping pohon yang tumbuh disekolahnya. "kau kenapa?! HAH! Jawab SASUKE!" emosi pemuda itu langsung naik melihat keadaan adiknya yang babak belur seperti di keroyok banyak orang. "Itachi nii.. hiks.." Sasuke bukan orang yang cengeng,dan sekarang Itachi melihatnya menangis membuat dia yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres._

" _tenangkan dirima otouto. Ayo kemari,kugendong kau pulang." Itachi berusaha mengatasi rasa paniknya dan langsung menggendong adiknya menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir disitu._

" _Sara.. Sara.." Gumamnya pelan._

" _sekarang ceritakan padaku!" Itachi menatap adiknya yang sudah dipasangi perban dan dibersihkan itu tegas._

" _Itachi nii. Sara.." Suara bariton itu tercekat,matanya berkaca-kaca dan nafasnya mulai ngos-ngosan._

" _katakan!"_

" _Sara! Dia memerintahkan anak SMA sialan untuk menghajarku! Dia mencampakkan ku dan mengatakan bahwa aku hanyalah salah satu barang untuk memenuhi hobinya. Bisa kau percaya Itachi nii! Gadis oh bukan wanita itu sudah mengecap banyak pria. Dia bukan Sara yang polos yang kukenal,apa aku serendah itu?!" setelah meneriaki semua masalahnya ,Sasuke terhuyung dan semua tampak gelap baginya._

* * *

"Sasuke-kunn..dia mengalami hal seberat itu." Sakura yang dari tadi hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya,dia mencengkram ujung jaket nya hingga kusut.

"bukan hanya itu Sakura. Sara merasa Sasuke adalah 'mainan' yang menyenangkan,sampai dia terus mengganggu hubungan Sasuke. Sasuke sudah berkali-kali sakit hati dan gagal dalam setelah sara dijodohkan dengan kenalan ayahnya lah dia tidak lagi muncul dalam hidup Sasuke,tapi aku punya firasat bahwa dia masih memiliki niat jahatnya,karena itu aku merasa harus memperingatkanmu supaya tidak terjadi kesalahan yang sama."

"Itachi-san,aku janji.." Itachi menoleh dan mendapat wajah gadis itu yang memerah dan matanya yang siap menumpahkan air mata itu.

"akan selalu bersama Sasuke-kun,aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi!" Sambungnya Tegas.

Senyum kecil terukir dibibirnya yang tipis itu. "pulanglah Sakura,dan terimakasih aku pegang janjimu. Kabari aku jika kau butuh sesuatu."

"baik Itachi-san,sumimasen." Sakura mengangguk dan meraih tas kecilnya,setelah melempar senyum kecil dia berjalan keluar café itu.

Utakata tersenyum kecil setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Kizashi dan Mebuki untuk membawa Sakura pergi ke New York. Dia sudah terlanjur menyukai acara perjodohannya dengan Sakura,dan karena itu gadis itu harus menjadi miliknya. Dia sedikit merenung mengingat kembali perkataan wanita yang memanggilnya tadi;

* * *

 **Flashback :**

" _Utakata-san,saya dengar anda adalah Tunangan Haruno Sakura?" Wanita berambut merah itu bertanya dengan sopan langsung dijawab dengan anggukan pasti Utakata._

" _saya tidak ingin panjang lebar,tapi sekarang Sakura sedang menjalani hubungan dengan seorang pemuda dan pastinya bukan anda. Sayang sekali." Sara menunjukkan raut prihatin pada pemuda dihadapannya._

"… _."_

" _saya tau ini berat,tapi saya hanya ingin membantu. Saya punya solusinya jika anda membutuhkannya.."_

" _katakan apa!" Utakata menjawab cepat dengan dingin,Sara langsung menyeringai kecil lalu berdehem._

" _ehm.. bawa Sakura ke luar negri,karena kau tunangannya pasti tidak janggal kan? Setelah itu buat Sakura mencintaimu dan kalian hidup bahagia selamanya." Sara tersenyum kecil,melihat Utakata mulai mempertimbangkan usulnya._

" _kau yakin akan berhasil?"_

" _absolutly!" jawab Sara dengan seringai kemenangan terpampang jelas diwajahnya._

* * *

"ada apa Sasori nii?" Sakura menjawab panggilan dari kakak tersayangnya itu dengan malas.

" _Sakura,Tou-san memintamu pulang sekarang juga_! _Kau ada dimana?"_ jawab suara disebrang sana serius.

"aku? Di taman kota,ada apa?"

" _tidak tau. Aku akan tiba disana 5 menit lagi,jaa!"_

 _TUUUTT_

Sakura menatap ponselnya heran,tidak biasanya Sasori nii tergesa-gesa seperti ini. apa ada sesuatu yang salah?

Sakura terus memikirkan kemungkinan kenapa Tou-san menyuruh dia pulang cepat. Sampai mobil Sasori terparkir didepannya, "masuk!"

Sakura segera masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpang. Sasori tidak menoleh padanya,dan fokus menyetir. Sakura ragu untuk bertanya dan memulai pembicaraan,dia memutuskan untuk bungkam hingga keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

* * *

 **Kediaman Hyuga**

"jadi bagaimana Sara?" Hinata menyambut sahabatnya dengan wajah cemas.

"sukses,kita tinggal menunggu Sasuke hancur pada saatnya." Sara menyeringai licik dan melangkah masuk kedalam kediaman Hyuga yang mewah itu.

"orang tuamu tidak dirumah, `kan?" tanyanya sambil memandang taman dengan bunga beraneka warna di hadapannya.

"tidak,aku sendirian disini. Hanabi Sialan sudah aku kunci digudang." Hinata menjawab dengan santai dan langsung menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa berwarna merah maroon yang empuk itu.

"baguslah.. kita bisa menenangkan diri tanpa gangguan." Sara ikut mendudukkan diri disamping Hinata yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"kita akan buat Sasuke hancur,aku yakin!" Hinata beralih pada Sara dan tersenyum yakin.

"tentu saja,dear. Aku sudah terlanjur menikmati dia sebagai mainan langkah lagi yang harus kita lakukan…" Sahut Sara dengan seringai licik di wajahnya.

* * *

 **Kediaman Haruno.**

"Apa maksudnya?!"

"kau akan pergi ke new york Sakura.. soal kuliahmu itu mudah,kami bisa mengatur kau wisuda lebih cepat. Yang penting kau harus ikut ke new york dengan Utakata." Kizashi menatap serius anaknya yang balas menatapnya tegas.

Sakura menggeleng kepalanya kencang. "Tidak akan! Aku tidak mau!"

"Sakura,akan menyenangkan jika kau tinggal di new york." Mebuki meletakkan peralatan jahitnya dan berusaha menenangkan putrinya lewat tatapan keibuan itu.

"yah.. mungkin bagi kalian. Tapi aku tidak mau!" Sakura tetap mengeraskan hatinya dan menolak mentah-mentah bujukan orang tuanya.

"Apa susahnya menurut?! Kami yang mengatur semua bukan kamu!" Kizashi mulai terpancing melihat tingkah Sakura yang membangkang,bukannya menunduk melihat ayahnya, Sakura malah menatap Kizashi seperti menantangnya terang-terangan.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak mau! Aku punya kehidupan disini! Begitu juga Sasori nii,Karin nii dan Garaa nii juga seharusnya punya impian dan kehidupan yang ingin kami jalani! Kenapa kalian begitu mengontrol hidup kami?!" Sakura berteriak keras,hingga dia terengah-engah.

"Sakura…"

 _SLAP_

"apa susahnya menurut? Aku sudah membesarkan mu,kau juga kukirim ke new york ada tujuannya nanti! Aku ingin kau mengurus perusahaan cabang Haruno disana!" Kizashi langsung turun tangan,dan menatap putrinya dingin.

"aku…" Sakura mengusap pipinya pelan,nyeri? Sakit? Oh.. hatinya lebih sakit saat ini. "aku membencimu!" Dengan air mata yang nyaris keluar,Sakura berlari melewati orang tuanya menuju hutan belakang rumahnya.

Pohon…

sungai….

 **Sasuke..**

Dia mendudukkan dirinya dan bersender pada batang pohon yang tua namun kokoh itu. menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya,sebelum menatap langit berawan malam itu.

Sakura menengadah,langit mendukung suasana hatinya saat ini. yang pertama sekali ada dalam bayangannya adalah Sasuke,kekasihnya yang menyebalkan dan yang sangat dibutuhkannya dan membutuhkannya.

Jika dia pergi,apa Sasuke masih mencintainya? Jika dia pergi apa Sasuke membencinya? Jika dia pergi,apa Sasuke akan baik-baik saja?

Dia tau punggung yang kokoh itu juga butuh tempat untuk bersandar. Dia tau Sasuke butuh tempat untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri,tanpa harus mengenakan topeng itu.

Dia juga tau,dia sendiri butuh tempat untuk menangis. Butuh tempat untuk berceloteh panjang lebar,dan menjadi nona tsundere yang menyebalkan.

Mereka saling membutuhkan,dan Sakura juga sudah berjanji bukan? Akan selalu ada disisi pemuda raven itu.

"maaf aku mungkin akan ingkar janji…" gumamnya pelan,sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Berlari saat Tou-san marah,bersembunyi di hutan? Kau konyol." Sebuah jaket wol tebal mendarat di kepalanya.

"ka..karin nii.." cicit Sakura pelan.

"Hahhh… kau paling keras kepala dan pembangkang." Karin mendudukkan dirinya disamping adik merah jambunya itu.

"kuso! Aku tidak suka jika mereka terlalu mengatur hidupku! Kau tau kan aku punya cita-cita!" Sakura mengenakan jaket wol itu dan mendengus kesal pada karin.

"seorang dokter.. cita-cita yang mulia."

"tuh.. kau sudah tau,apa kau membela tou-san dan Utakata sialan itu?!"

Karin mendengus geli pada imotou keras kepalanya,dan kemudian bersandar senyaman mungkin pada pohon itu.

"aku yakin kau punya alasan lain…"

"ehh? Maksudnya?"

Karin menatap Sakura intens,penuh selidik.

"Katakan siapa lelaki yang membuatmu harus berpikir 2 kal.. oh ratusan kali untuk meninggalkan jepang."

"E..EHH?!" Sakura memekik tertahan,Karin bisa tau hanya dengan melihatnya saja?!

"kau tidak bisa berbohong imotou…" dengan gemas,karin menarik kedua pipi chubby itu hingga memerah.

"Ittaaaii! Baiklah kuberitahuu!" Sakura memukul tangan Karin,agar melepas cubitannya.

"siapa pemuda beruntung itu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." jawabnya cepat dengan wajah bersemu.

"U..Uchiha? wow,kau bisa mengandeng pemuda yang terkenal dingin itu." Karin tersenyum simpul.

"sudahlahh… sekarang karin nii tau kan? Aku juga sudah berjanji pada Sasuke." Sakura menekuk wajahnya ke lutut.

"hahh..aku tidak bisa membantu mu sejauh itu. tapi coba kau ceritakan pada Sasuke itu,jika dia mencintaimu pasti akan mengerti." Karin menepuk puncak kepala Sakura pelan,lalu kemudian berdiri.

"sekarang?"

"lebih cepat lebih baik,jika belum tau mansion Uchiha ada di sebelah sana. Berjalan saja lurus dari pohon ini." Karin mengarahkan tangannya ke mansion uchiha.

"aaa..baiklah." Sakura beranjak dan melambai kecil pada Karin.

Mungkin memang dia harus mendiskusikannya dengan Sasuke.

* * *

"bagaimana Hinata?"

"dia menuju kesana,aku tidak menyangka akan secepat itu."

"kita jalankan jalan pintas."

"baik!"

Wanita berambut merah dan indigo itu saling menoleh,dan langsung beranjak dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Tampaknya semua tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar,neh Sakura?

* * *

 _-Whatever his past actions,whatever his present course.._

 _at least you may be certain that he loved you-_

* * *

We're Up!

i hope you enjoy it Minna-chan.

Thanks for reviews...

can i get more? (*3*)

 **REVIEW ?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Destiny**

 **Naruto characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

 **NO COPYRIGHT ALLOWED!**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

' _Tok Tok Tok'_

Sakura mengetuk dengan ragu pintu rumah yang tampak mahal itu.

-hening-

"hah..apa yang ku pikirkan,Sasuke pasti sudah istirahat ini sudah malam sih~" desahnya pelan –kecewa- dia sudah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gerbang hitam pekat ,sampai pintu besar yang terbuka menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sakura?! kenapa kau kemari? Sudah malam,kuantar kau pulang." Sasuke langsung menarik tangannya,dengan gerutuan dan bergumam tidak jelas.

"a..anoo… Sasuke-kuuun!"

"hn.. apa?"

"aku..-

"kau berkeliaran malam-malam,itu berbahaya!"

"bukaaann.. akuuu-

"tidak bisa tidur? Hubungi saja aku,tidak usah pergi ke rumahku. Kalau ada yang menyergapmu tadi bagaimana?"

"SASUUKEEE!" Sakura mendecih kesal dan menarik lepas tangannya.

"baiklah,apa?"

"aku.. hahh~ tou-san sudah memutuskan,aku harus pindah ke new york. Bersama Utakata…" ujarnya lesu,dia tidak berani melihat Sasuke. sepertinya kakinya lebih menarik dari pada wajah tampan kekasihnya itu sekarang.

"hahh.. apa orangtuamu belum tau tentang aku?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mendesah kesal.

"a..ano.. kita baru jadian,dan berita itu langsung disampaikan." Sakura langsung memundurkan wajahnya yang bersemu.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi,Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menutup pintu itu.

"ehhh?! Sasuke?!" Sakura berteriak kesal,meninggalkannya begitu saja?! Ayolah itu memperburuk keadaannya sekarang.

"Sakura-chan?"

Suara lembut dan manis itu membuat kepalanya tertoleh.

"Hi..Hinata?" cicitnya bingung.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sambung Sakura sekalem mungkin.

" _well_ ,mengunjungi Sasuke- **kun**." Jawab Hinata tersipu

 _BZZTT_

Sakura berusaha mencerna reaksi dan jawaban sohibnya itu. _okay_ ,pertama mengunjungi? Untuk apa?! Dan kedua sufix-kun! Dan kenapa hinata harus tersipu seperti itu.-eh?

"Hi..Hinata? kenapa kau mengenakan pakaian seperti itu? bukankah malam ini cukup dingin?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

" `ntahlah… Sasuke-kun menyuruhku datang seperti ini. yasudah,aku datang saja.. dan mungkin malam ini,Sasuke-kun akan menghangatkanku.." jawab Hinata sambil menurunkan jaket bulu yang dikenakannya sedikit,hingga mempertontonkan dadanya yang hanya dilindungi kain ketat dan tipis berwarna merah.

 ** _B#$NG$AT!_**

 ** _SH*T_**

 ** _M#*HER F**KER!_**

"hey Hinata. Bukankah sudah kuberitahu Sasuke dan aku sudah dalam hubungan sekarang." Nona baik masuk kesarangmu,sekarang Sakura memasang muka datar dan menatap Hinata dengan sorot mata dingin.

"ahh…bagaimana ya? Tapi Sasuke sendiri yang memanggilku kemari." Hinata balas menatap Sakura namun dengan tatapan menantang.

" _show me, slut!"_ persetan dengan Hinata sebagai sahabatnya,sifat hinata sekarang yang diluar perkiraannya sudah memancing amarah seorang Haruno Sakura.

Hinata menghempaskan rambutnya angkuh saat berjalan melewati Sakura. dan Sakura bersumpah ingin mencukur habis rambut menyebalkannya itu.

 _TOK TOK_

"Sasukehhhh~" Desah Hinata keras,begitu menggoda kaum adam.

-1 menit

-5 menit

-10 menit

"bagaimana ya?mungkin Sasuke lupa dia punya janji dengan,jalang.." Sakura berjalan mendekatinya dan tersenyum mengejek.

"ehmm.. mungkin kurang keras,jangan berbesar kepala dulu. Sasukeehhnnnn~" Hinata mendesah sensual didepan pintu.

"…"

"Sasukeeehhhhhh~"

"….."

"SASUKEEEEHHH! HNNNNN..AHNN.."

 _BRUAK_

"berisik." Onyx itu menatap dingin dan remeh pada Hinata yang tersungkur dihadapannya sekarang.

"se..setidaknya aku memang memanggilnya ,nona!" Hinata berdiri perlahan dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke,sambil menanggalkan jaket nya.

"Sakura.."

"yahh?"

"apa wanita aneh berdada melon ini temanmu? Tolong suruh dia pergi!" Sasuke beralih pada Sakura yang bersandar di salah satu pilar.

"kau .. kau tidak bisa mengatakan itu padaku!" pekik Hinata marah bercampur malu. Dia betul-betul tidak menyangka Sasuke akan menolak nya mentah-mentah! Rencananya dengan Sara adalah,dengan menyalakan pertengkaran hingga mereka berpisah dan Sakura kemudian setuju untuk pergi ke New York,dan Sasuke akan menyesal. Sekarang malah gagal, sialan!

"pftttt.. Hahahahaha! Baiklah Hinata, 'sahabat' –ku! Kau dengar katanya,pergi sekarang." Sakura menarik Hinata menjauh dari Sasuke dan menatapnya tajam.

"a…aa…-

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

"wahhh.. ini diluar rencana…" dari balik bayangan pohon,Sara berjalan keluar dengan tenang dan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"sudah kuduga,Sialan!" desis Sasuke tidak suka.

"ahhh.. Sasuke-kun,bonekaku yang maniss~ tapi sekarang bukan kau incaranku,tapi nona Haruno yang aneh ini." Sara menatap sinis Sasuke lalu meleparnya pada Sakura.

"jadi kau Sara? Kupikir kau bisa lebih baik." Sakura melipat tangannya didepan dada dan tersenyum dingin.

"nona kecil,kuakui perasaan mu pada Sasuke mungkin kuat,tapi kau tidak bisa berucap sekenanya padaku!" Sara menatapnya datar.

"dengar Sara,kau itu PSIKOPAT! Hobinya mempermainkan lelaki dan membuat mereka menderita? JALANG!"

"jangan berlagak Haruno,kau tidak tau apa-apa! Kau masih mendengar cerita ku,bukan alasanku. Jadi tutup mulutmu."

"kalau begitu,kenapa tidak kau ceritakan alasanmu? Supaya aku bisa menutup mulut besarku ini?" tanya Sakura sakrastikl

"sudah kukatakan jangan berlagak!" Sara meninggikan suaranya.

"diamlah! Jika kau mau menyelesaikan hobi aneh mu yang melibatkan Sasuke-kun sekarang,mungkin kau akan kuampuni dan aku bisa membantumu!"

Sara menggeleng dan tertawa keras seperti psiko,Sasuke,Sakura bahkan Hinata menatapnya terkejut.

"kau?! Apa yang bisa dilakukan tikus kecil seperti mu?! Kau tidak tau apa-apa dan tidak bisa apa-apa! Jadi minggir,aku hanya ingin membawa pulang Hinata." Sara mendorong Sakura yang berada di depan Hinata.

"kau.. bajingan!" Sasuke yang dari tadi berusaha menata perasaannya buka suara, 2 kata membuat Sara menghentikan langkahnya.

"aku memang bajingan,tapi kau pernah mencintaiku sepenuh hati Sasuke.." jawabnya datar,tapi Sakura bisa menangkap sarat rindu diantara kata-kata itu.

"…"

' _Sasuke-kun..kenapa kau diam saja?_ ' batin Sakura lirih.

"ayo Hinata! Ambil jaketmu,kita pulang!" Sara menarik tangan Hinata lalu berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Ha..Hai!" jawabnya gugup sambil memungut jaket bulunya.

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

"hey Sara.."

"?"

"aku mungkin pernah mencintaimu sepenuh hati,sampai sekarang aku bahkan berpikir…"

"…."

"betapa bodohnya aku dulu. Kau manusia yang tidak berhak mendapat cinta, ingat itu. dan kata-kata Sakura sepenuhnya benar,kau PSIKOPAT! Akui saja,kau punya kelainan dan kau seharusnya tidak boleh berkeliaran kau bisa pergi!" sambung Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam dan nada dingin menusuk.

"…."

"Sa..Sara.." cicit Hinata disampingnya.

"mobil diparkir didepan,ayo kita pergi." jawabnya singkat dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"hey..Sasuke-kun.."

"lupakan,ayo kuantar kau pulang." Sasuke memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku dan menggandeng Sakura menuju mobil sport hitamnya.

"baiklahh..~" desah Sakura pelan.

* * *

 **Mobil Sara-**

"Gomenasai! Aku gagal Sara!" Pekik Hinata ketakutan dalam mobil merah itu.

"hn? Tidak apa-apa,aku tidak kaget jika kau gagal." Ujar Sara dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

"aa..hai!" bisik Hinata pelan,masih merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya itu.

"Haruno Sialan!" Sara menginjak rem mendadak,Hinata terpental kedepan untungnya dia memakai sabuk pengaman.

"S..Saraa?"

"seenaknya dia itu… emang dia siapa?! Aku bukan Psikopat! Bukan! Sialan sialan Haruno!" Sara memukul setir nya keras,berkali-kali.

"Saraa…!" Hinata langsung menarik Sara kedalam pelukannya saat Sara ingin memukul setir dengan kepalanya.

"tenanglah.. masih ada kesempatan lain.." Hinata mengelus rambut Sara perlahan,membiarkan wanita itu terisak pelan. Dia sangat kacau sekarang.

"tidak! Hiks.. Kimimaro akan pulang lusa,dan aku harus ada di rumah besok! Aku membencinya,aku menderita karena Lelaki sialan itu! karena itu aku ingin Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama,selama aku masih merasakannya! Tapi kemudian gadis Haruno sialan itu datang!" Sara menangis sampai baju merah Hinata basah,tapi dia tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

"Sara.. kau..kau pasti bisa bertahan dengan Kimimaro.."

"Tidak! Dia menjijikkan! Menyiksaku setiap ada kesempatan,mungkin Haruno itu benar aku seorang PSIKOPAT tapi ini karena dia!" Sara melepaskan diri dari pelukan Hinata lalu menjambak rambut merahnya.

"Sara! Tenangkan dirimu! Kau istirahat saja,biar aku yang menyetir.." Hinata berpindah ke kursi pengemudi dan mengatur posisi duduk yang nyaman untuk Sara. Kemudian mengemudikan mobil itu.

"Hinata.. tolong aku.." bisiknya lirih sebelum terlelap.

"...-"

"maaf ini yang terbaik untukmu."

* * *

 **Kediaman Haruno**

"Ta..Tadaima.." Sakura melepas sepatunya dan melirik Utakata yang duduk di ruang tamu bersama Tou-san nya dengan malas.

"kau pulang Sakura? tumben marahnya hanya 2 jam?" Mebuki masuk ke ruang tamu dengan nampan berisi teh dan kue coklat mungkin?

"aku tidak sendiri.." Sakura memperlebar pintu menunjukkan keberadaan Sasuke.

"a..ah? siapa pemuda tampan ini.." Mebuki tersenyum kecil,menutupi keterkejutannya. Sementara Utakata melotot terang-terangan pada Sasuke.

"hey Sakura,apa itu Sasuke **Uchiha kekasihmu** yang kau ceritakan padaku?" Karin dengan masker wajah sengaja lewat dari depan mereka dengan santainya.

Mendengar 'Uchiha' dan 'Kekasih',Kizashi yang tadinya cuek membaca koran nya langsung menoleh pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Konbawa.. Watashi wa Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke ber-ojigi dan menyapa mereka sesopan mungkin.

"a..ahh.. Uchiha-san,selamat datang." Kizashi langsung bangkit berdiri dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk,disamping Utakata.

"apa yang mengundangmu kemari,Sasuke-san?" Mebuki meletakkan nampannya dan ikut duduk bersama mereka.

"ehm.. begini Baa-san,saya ingin memperkenalkan diri disini bukan sebagai anak kolega kalian. Tapi sebagai kekasih sekaligus..-"

"calon suami Haruno Sakura."

"UHUK! UHUK! Calon Suami?!" Utakata tersedak oleh minumannya sakin kagetnya. Sementara mebuki dan Kizashi tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"ya..maaf atas hal yang mendadak seperti ini. saya ingin melamar putri anda." Sasuke memperjelas dengan tegas,tidak ada raut ragu ditatapannya.

"Sasuke-kun?" bisik Sakura pelan,dia kaget? Pastinya. Dia dilamar mendadak seperti ini?

"ehmm.. begini nak Sasuke.. tapi..-"

"Sakura sudah bertunangan dengan ku. Enyahlah." Utakat berdiri dan menatap Sasuke dingin.

 _Hell_! Sudah berapa tatapan dingin yang diterima Sasuke hari ini?

"aku tidak peduli. Sakura sendiri tidak mau bertunangan dengan mu." Jawabnya Santai.

"kauu..-"

"Utakata,tenangkan dirimu! Sasuke-san.. bukan maksudnya ingin menolak tapi,kami sudah sepakat dengan Asuma." ujar Kizashi.

"belum!" mereka semua beralih pada Sakura yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san sepakat untuk memberi waktu seminggu,agar kami terbiasa setelah itu keputusan diambil. Ini baru lewat beberapa hari!" ujar Sakura keras.

"a..ah.. Sakura jangan memperpanas keadaan.. begini saja.. bagaimana jika-"

* * *

 _-You see the moon? Isn't it pretty? Can you reach it?_

 _Well you don't have to.. you already have the prettiest moon in your side-_

* * *

Hey Minna!

thank's for waitting ^^

jika ada Typo,mohon dimaklumi.. Ryii buatnya disela-sela tugas,jadi kalau sempat aja jadinya

enjoy chapter 7 minna ^^

Ryii~

* * *

 **REVIEW ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Destiny**

 **Naruto Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

 **NO COPYRIGHT**

 **Last Chapter.**

* * *

"-bagaimana Jika,kami mencari gadis lain untuk anda,Uchiha-san." Tawar Kizashi gugup.

"tidak! Maaf,tapi saya memilih putri anda. Dari pada menjodohkannya dengan pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya,lebih baik saya meminangnya." Desis Sasuke sambil menatap nyalang pada Utakata.

"ehmm.. maaf Uchiha,sudah berapa kali dijelaskan. SAKURA SUDAH BERTUNANGAN DENGAN KU! ENYAH!" Utakata menggebrak meja didepannya dengan emosi.

"Utakata!"

"Kizashi-san,anda tidak ingin mengecewakan ayah saya. Iya `kan?" desisnya dengan tatapan sengit.

"ahh.. Sarutobi Asuma?" Sasuke meletakkan cangkirnya dan menyeringai licik.

" tau ayahku?!" pekik Utakata kaget.

"khukhu..tentu saja,Asuma yang sudah berutang banyak pada Uchiha corp. kita lihat apa dia masih menuruti perintahku." Sasuke meraih ponselnya,lalu menghubungi seseorang.

" _Moshi-Moshi_.."

"Asuma-san…" kata Sasuke santai.

" _S..Sasuke-sama! Ada yang bisa saya bantu_?"

"kudengar kau menjodohkan anakmu dengan Putri bungsu Haruno. Aku ingin kau, membatalkannya." Sasuke mendelik pada Utakata,yang tubuhnya sudah menegang.

" _ba..baik Sasuke-sama! Saya akan kesana,segera_." Asuma menjawab dengan gugup,sebelum akhirnya panggilan diputus sepihak.

Sasuke menyimpan ponselnya,lalu bersender tenang di sofa.

"Sasuke-kuun.. aku takut.." cicit Sakura pelan.

"akan segera selesai,dan kau akan memakai nama Uchiha tenang saja." Jawabnya santai.

"ku..kuso!"

* * *

"maaf atas ketidaknyamanan anda,Sasuke-sama. Selamat malam." Asuma membungkuk yang disusul dengan Utakata –dengan terpaksa- lalu mereka masuk ke mobil,dan menghilang dibalik tikungan.

"hahh.. Uchiha memang keras kepala, Fugaku dulu seperti itu juga." Kizashi merenggangkan ototnya sambil menggumam kecil.

"A..Anda kenal ayah?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Dari tadi,Kizashi bersikap formal dan sekarang malah memanggil ayahnya dengan nama kecilnya.

"fufufu.. tentu saja,kami teman di akademi. Aku bersikap formal agar Utakata juga menghormati mu! Anak muda zaman sekarang." Kizashi memukul punggung Sasuke,sampai Sasuke terbungkuk.

"Ojii-san, Oba-san .. gomen sudah mengganggu malam anda." Sasuke berojigi dengan sopan.

"tidak apa-apa Sasuke-san.. lagi pula sebentar lagi kau akan jadi anggota keluarga,panggil kami tou-san dan kaa-san saja.." kekeh Mebuki sambil menggoda anak perempuannya itu.

"a..apa?! kalian merestuinya!" pekik Sakura girang.

"tentu saja,kami merestui kalian. Pernikahan dilaksanakan secepatnya setelah kau lulus,kami juga membatalkan kepergianmu ke New York." Kizashi berjalan masuk kerumah,disusul oleh istrinya.

"T..Tou-san…-

"kalian boleh jalan-jalan sebentar,tapi jangan jauh-jauh. Dan Sasuke…"

"hai,Jii-san."

"Jaga Sakura-ku." Ujar Kizashi dengan senyum kecil,lalu menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura menarik pelan lengan baju Sasuke.

"hahh.. akhirnya.. ikut aku." Sasuke menarik tangan kekasihnya,dan berjalan beriringan menuju hutan.

* * *

 **Kediaman Kimimaro.**

"enghhh.." Sara mengerjapkan matanya dan melenguh pelan. Rasanya sangat pusing,mungkin dia pingsan kerena kecapekan tadi. Sekarang waktunya mengatur rencana lain,sebelum dia pulang.

"hmm? baru beberapa minggu kutinggal,kau sudah sangan terangsang?"

Sara tersentak dan langsung terduduk,tunggu! Ini kamarnya dan Kimimaro,dan dia sekarang dalam kondisi telanjang,dan hanya dibalut selimut.

"Tidak apa-apa Sara.. aku tidak terlalu lelah,tapi tunggu… kuambil mainan kesayanganmu." Ucapnya dengan seringai mesum,lalu keluar dari kamar mereka.

'Kenapa Aku ada disini?' Sara merapatkan selimutnya,tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Yang diingatnya dia tertidur –atau pingsan- di mobil selesai bertemu Sasuke dan Sakura,kenapa sekarang dia bisa disini? Tunggu.. apa mungkin Hinata yang mengantarnya?! Sialan! Wanita jalang itu pasti memasukkan pil tidur ke mulutnya,lalu mengantarnya kesini.

"AHHHN!"Sara memekik saat Kimimaro meremas dadanya keras dari belakang.

"menghayalkan kegiatan kita selanjutnya,sayang.." desis Kimimaro sensual,tapi tetap terkesan dingin.

"he..hentikann!" Sara berusaha melepaskan diri,tapi Kimimaro sudah duluan menarik lalu menimpa dan mengunci pergerakannya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAKK!"

* * *

 **Hutan Belakang.**

"hey..Sasuke-kun.." Sakura menyenderkan tubuhnya di pohon yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi tempat pelariannya.

"hn?"

"ini aneh,semua terjadi secara tiba-tiba.." ujarnya.

"…"

"yah..bagaimana aku dijodohkan dengan Utakata,aku bertemu denganmu,kau yang ternyata dosen pengganti dikampus,dan sekarang calon suamiku." Kekeh Sakura pelan,saat mengingat-ingat bagaimana perjalan mereka beberapa hari ini.

"ya..kau benar juga,kita dipertemukan disini." Sasuke ikut terkekeh,dan merebahkan dirinya,dengan Paha Sakura sebagai bantalan.

"Hmmmm.. Mungkin kau jodohku,yang selama ini kucari!" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya keatas,lalu tertawa garing.

"Kau baka!" gumam Sasuke dengan mata terpejam.

"EHHH?! Apa maksudmuu.." Sakura menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"kau tidak harus mencari Jodoh. Dia yang akan datang padamu." Sasuke menatapnya lekat-lekat,sampai gadis itu bersemu.

"Hey…Sakura.."

"A..Apa!"

"cium aku." Perintah Sasuke,dengan sedikit bersemu.

"APAAA!" Pekik Sakura dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"cium aku.." ulangnya.

"H..Haruskah?" tanya Sakura lemas.

"cium aku atau kubawa kau ke _love hotel_?" ujar Sasuke santai.

"Bakaa!" Sakura memukul dada kekasihnya pelan,bertubi-tubi.

"cium sajaa!"

Urggghh! Sakura memajukan wajahnya,dengan mata terpejam.

 _CUP_

Sakura mencium Sasuke dengan lembut,yang dibalas oleh pemuda berambut emo itu.

"Enggghh.." desah Sakura disela-sela ciuman mereka yang semakin lama semakin panas.

"S..Sasss.."

"manis.." Sasuke tersenyum jahil,dan mengecup jidat gadis gulali itu.

"ugghh..me..mesuuum.." Sakura menarik wajahnya,dan menutup mulutnya.

"hmmm..membuatku penasaran,bagaimana jika malam pertama kita ya.." goda Sasuke dengan tenang.

 _BLETAK_

"Heyy.." Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"makanyaa! Jangan terlalu mesum!"

"tidak apa-apa aku mesum,yang penting aku mesum padamu." Sasuke dengan jahil menjilat cuping telinga Sakura.

"SASUKEEEE!" Sakura langsung terjungkal saking terkejutnya,wajahnya memanas dan sangat merah.

"kau manis sayang.." ujar Sasuke dengan seringai mesum andalannya.

"Sasukeee!" well,Sakura..setidaknya kau menemukan yang ditakdirkan untukmu sekarang.-

* * *

- _I don't have to be your first love_

 _But I am your last -_

* * *

Fin!

Akhirnyaaa! ughhh.. My Destiny,dinyatakan tamat ^^

Gomena for a late update..

Selamat hari kemerdekaan Indonesia ke 71!

yang ngikut lomba ganbatte ne! (*3*)

arigato for readers,all minna-san..

see you on my next Fanfiction (*3*)

Ryii~


End file.
